All Smiles in the Darkness
by RedSwift
Summary: The Rangers battle a mysterious drug dealer while Dale battles his inner demons
1. Prologue

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By RedSwift  
  
Prologue  
  
The club is dark as a band plays while the patrons dine. The clientele is animals of all walks of life and species. The band is a jazz band with a mouse on drums, a bird on the piano, three more mice on trombone, trumpet, and upright bass, and a beautiful chipmunk singing in a deep sultry voice. They play nice quiet dinner music, and the patrons don't give them much notice, except one mouse up front.  
  
"Wow, these guys can play, its so interesting to watch them," Gadget said to the boys. They were all at a round table up front in their normal work clothes, enjoying their dinners.  
  
Chip looks up and says, "Not really, the piano player could stand to tune it once in a while."  
  
"Yeah, and the bass can't stay in tempo with the drums," Dale adds in, he's kind of in a bad mood since he's missing prime movie time with Foxglove.  
  
"Wow mates, I didn't know you were musically inclined," Monty said.  
  
"Well, we don't find much use for it anymore, and its kinda brings up a thing in our past we don't like bringing up," Chip said flatly.  
  
"Hey, its not something I'm ashamed of, are you ashamed of it Chip?" Dale asked.  
  
Monty decided to let it rest there and went back to his dinner. Gadget now had her curiosity piqued, but decided to talk to Dale about it later on when Chip wasn't around.  
  
As dinner progressed, Chip looked up and saw some shadowy figures by the restrooms, handing an envelope and a bag between them. His detective instincts take over and he nonchalantly makes his way over to get a closer look and see if he can catch any snippets of their conversation.  
  
As he approaches, he sees the outlines of a mole and small cat, and hears the cat say ".the goods to Smiles." To which the mole replies, "Well, Runt, here's the ice for the shipment, its coming in at its normal time and place right. Runt just nods his head and gives a grunt. As they walk away out of the shadows, he notes that the mole is dressed in jeans and a white tank top, while the diminutive cat is wearing a suit, which while seeming a little old and beaten, still looks quite nice. They both leave the club, and Chip walks back towards his table.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the table..  
  
When Chip abruptly left, everyone shared puzzled looks. "Wonder where he's off to." Monty mumbled out loud.  
  
"Think we should follow him," Gadget queried.  
  
"Nah, its out night off, if he wants to go ahead and work, I say let him," Dale replied.  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
Everyone resumes eating and watching the show as Chip flops back down into his chair.  
  
"Well guys, I think I found another case."  
  
Groans go around as everyone remembers the past week, dealing with yet another of Nimnul's hairbrained schemes.  
  
"Come on guys, it'll take a lot of investigating first, but from what little I have, its something we might be able to do."  
  
As Chip explains what he'd heard, everyone looks quizzically at him. Monty finally voices the group's mindset, "Not to be negative or anythin mate, but where do you plan on goin wit any of this, I mean all you have is shady dealings and two names. Not much to go off if you ask me."  
  
"Well, I have some contacts that may be of help."  
  
"I'm still not convinced."  
  
"OK, how's this, I'll do some work on it off to the side, and if I dig anything up worthwhile, we'll take the case. How's that sound."  
  
Everyone nods their heads in agreement and stand up to leave for home.  
The Rangers, Nimnul and Foxglove are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Runt and Smiles are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	2. Chapter 1

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By RedSwift  
Chapter 1  
  
The next day, Dale woke up late as usual, and saw that Chip's bed was empty. *Nothing unusual* he said to himself. He walked into the kitchen just as Gadget and Monterey were finishing up breakfast. Eating while they washed the dishes, they idly chit-chatted for awhile about nothing unparticular. Finally, the topic of Chip came up.  
  
"So, where's Chip off to this morning?" Dale asked.  
  
"Well," Monty replied, "last I knew he was going to the station then lookin up clues about those two blokes he overheard last night."  
  
"Boy, that sounds like Chip, always the workaholic."  
  
"Yeah, I don't right know how he does it meself."  
  
Being done with the dishes, Monty walks out to watch some TV, and Gadget takes the chance to talk to Dale about the night before.  
  
"Dale, do you really know how to play the bass?"  
  
Looking up from his Cap'n Crunch, he replies "Ya, I can play the upright pretty well."  
  
"Why don't you play anymore, I mean I myself find it quite interesting, what with the harmonics and tuning, but I don't have a musical bone in my body, as if there was such a thing, because if there was one, we'd always be making noise or something."  
  
"I get the point Gadget, but it brings up something Chip and I don't prefer to talk about, so just let it drop."  
  
And with that, he put his bowl in the sink and went off to his room.  
  
*Hmm.. that's odd, oh well, better go get started on that invention I was planning for today.*  
  
As the day progressed, Dale couldn't stay interested in his comic books, and couldn't think of anything to do. *If only Foxglove were here, we could go out and do something, wonder where she's at anyways?* So he goes and rummages in the closet for something to do. *Hey, what's this, boy o boy, haven't gotten this out in years. Curse you Gadget, now you got me wanting to play this thing. Oh well, may as well, since I'm probably pretty rusty.* Dale proceeds to take out a very battered instrument case and opens it up, revealing a beautiful upright bass. Dale tentatively strikes the strings, then goes through some scales. He progressively goes into a bouncy bass riff and plays awhile, bouncing along with his beat.  
  
Gadget and Monty, and Zipper hear the ruckus and come to see what all the noise is, and look in on Dale's impromptu jam session, and watch from the door. As Dale finishes, applause comes from behind him and he whirls around, blushing.  
  
"I didn't know I had an audience," he blurts out.  
  
"Well mate, you are pretty good you know," Monty said.  
  
"Yeah, you were excellent," Gadget readily agreed.  
  
Zipper buzzes his approval, and Dale just looks at the ground, "Well shucks guys, it was a hobby and then for a little while something serious, but now I really don't have the time anymore."  
  
Monty interjects, "Well, you have the time now, so me thinks we'll leave you to it." And he turns and walks back down the hall, Zipper flying after him.  
  
Gadget looks about to ask a question, but thinks better of it and walks off also, closing the door behind her. *Whew,* Dale thought, *Never thought I'd get worked up over something like that.* So he proceeded playing, when all of a sudden a loud SNAP was heard, an he felt a stinging in his paw. He looked down and saw that one of his strings had broken. *Well, may as well go get a new one on my way to the comic shop, boy o boy, the new Kablammo Man is out today too.*  
  
"Wowie zowie," Dale exclaimed as he entered the music store. He ran all around, looking at all the instruments, and finally ended up looking at the small section devoted to upright basses. There were a few on display, and he picked one up and played a few chords. *Not as good as my one at home, but still pretty good.*  
  
As he played a little bit, he failed to notice the mouse standing watching him. As he finished, she walked up to him and he got his first good view of her.  
  
She looked just out of high school and quite beautiful, with shoulder length black hair with streaks of red at the front of her part. Her fur was a light brown with a white underbelly, the brown came down to seemingly point to her nose. She had on light makeup, and had multiple safety pins through her ears. She wore a baggy white shirt and a pair of gray pants covering her footpaws completely. The pants had an array of chains and straps running over them and multiple pockets and zippers. She had on some necklaces and some black bracelets on her wrists.  
  
She approached him, and put her hand out to him. Holding the bass in one hand, he shakily put out the other and she kindly introduced herself, "I'm Darice, though my friends call me Dark Darice, though I don't really like the name, it works."  
  
"Well, I'm simple little 'ol Dale Oakmont, Dale to my friends."  
  
"Oh, you mean the Rescue Ranger Dale Oakmont. You're a very good player you know."  
  
"Ummm. ya, that's me, I guess. As for playin, well, I'm kinda rusty now."  
  
She looks him head to toe, and nods appreciatively, "Well, you are much better looking than your pictures in the papers. You always seem goofy and not serious in them."  
  
"Well, I'm not usually this serious. I was just reminded of how much I enjoyed playing, and decided to pick it up again."  
  
"That's understandable, music is my passion. In fact, I might have a need for you. My band needs a bass player. I currently do it, but I sing also. Given it isn't an upright bass, but an electric, would you by chance be interested?"  
  
"Ummm. well, I'd hafta see back at home, see if it can be squeezed in."  
  
"Well, OK," she sighs dejectedly, writing down her phone number for him to contact her.  
  
Dale scrambled up the tree towards home, carrying his new comic treasure. He barged in the front door, but before he took another step, a pink furry blur took him rolling back out onto the veranda. Sitting on top of him, Foxy beamed down at him.  
  
"Where ya been all day cutie," she exclaimed excitedly, "I've been waiting here forever!"  
  
"Well, I had to stop and get the new Kablammo Man today and decided to stop in the music store for a string to my bass."  
  
"Yeah, Monty said somethin' 'bout that, so you wanna show me, huh huh?"  
  
"OK, OK, I'll show you, just remember I'm still a bit rusty."  
  
Giving him a smart salute, "OK, let's go cute stuff."  
  
Dale had never anticipated how Foxy would react to music. Usually when he listened to his Iron Goose CD's or other such heavy metal, she covered her ears and got as far away as possible. Now, after he had replaced his string, she sat in rapt attention to him, totally swooning over him. She closed her eyes and listened intently to each note, each inflection, totally absorbed.  
  
Dale wasn't sure on how he felt about her, he knew she was enamored with him, and he enjoyed spending time with her. But he wasn't sure of what the next step would be, and frankly a serious relationship kind of scared him. What if he let her down, which he was always prone to do, screwing up on a mission was one thing, the rest of the team was there to pick up the pieces, but with this it was only him to fix it. He knew if he did mess up, losing her would hurt more than he would let on, even to himself.  
  
As he finished up, he looked down at Foxglove, still with her eyes shut, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"So, what did you think?" he inquired.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Whaddaya think?"  
  
"Oh, it was marvelous, one of the best things I've ever heard, especially since it was from you cutie," and with that she ran over and hugged him tightly.  
  
Dale was gasping for breath, "Uh, Foxy, I can't breathe too well."  
  
"Oh, sorry," and she loosened her grip, but still held on to him. "Hey, while I was waiting for you, there were advertisements for a marathon of your favorite movies today, wanna go watch 'em?"  
  
"OK, sounds good," and with that they walked out of the room and down the hallway paw in wing.  
  
The Rangers, Foxglove, Iron Goose, and Kablammo Man are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice is a figment of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	3. Chapter 2

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By RedSwift  
  
Chapter 2  
  
While Dale was exploring his musical roots, Chip was rooting around the city's underbelly. Looking like a petty thug in jeans and white sleeveless shirt, he met with his various contacts around the city, asking about Smiles and Runt. Runt seemed well known; he had been a small time hood for a long time, freelancing here and there, but mostly filling in places big timers like Rat Capone and Fat Cat missed.  
  
Smiles was a totally different story. Either no one knew of him, or he was portrayed as a mysterious figure with tremendous potential. Chip now had himself a good mystery to solve, and kept up his search.  
  
Several hours later, after numerous futile leads, Chip was starting to head towards home. As he walked down the dirty street, a female voice came from an alley next to him.  
  
"You lookin' for a good time? I've got what you need right here," she said, holding up a bag of powder.  
  
Looking up and down her face, which was lined with years of substance abuse and missing teeth, he frowned and started off again.  
  
"Hey, this is good stuff, from Smiles himself," she pleaded.  
  
At the mention of that name, Chip whirled around and tried to act cool, "How can I be sure of the quality of his stuff?" he inquired innocently.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of Smiles before."  
  
"Can't say that I have."  
  
"Well, he's got this nice biz set up, bringing in all kinds of illegal stuff, stuff like this and much much more," she responded, pointing out the bag in her hand.  
  
Getting all he thought he could from her, "That's not really my thing, so g'bye," he quickly put in be fore sprinting off towards home.  
  
Upon entering the front door, Chip found no one in the front room. He heard banging coming from Gadget's workshop, and bass playing from his and Dale's room. He barged into the room, "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at Dale.  
  
His entrance startled Foxy and made her jump and hit the bottom of Dale's bunk where she'd been laying on Chip's bed. " I was only laying on your bed, listening to Dale, I didn't think you'd mind," she stammered.  
  
"Not you Foxy, I mean blockhead here," Chip yelled, pointing at Dale.  
  
"You can't call my cutie that," she yelled, getting up off the bed and eying daggers at the chipmunk.  
  
Seeing how he was hurting her feelings, Chip relented, "OK Foxy, I'll be nice to him, but I need to talk to him in private for a minute."  
  
"OK, I guess, but no bonking him, OK?"  
  
Chip nodded an affirmative, and Foxy walked out. "And no listening in," he yelled after her.  
  
Dale had spent the whole conversation looking dumbstruck. This wasn't like Chip. Foxy, yes. She was always trying to protect him, treating me like a little kid sometimes, like everyone else. He let his anger simmer down, however, and stared at Chip, letting him open the conversation.  
  
Chip was quick to notice this, sighed and looked at Dale, "Dale, I thought we both had agreed that this part of our past wouldn't come up again."  
  
"And my wanting to play again brings that up how?"  
  
"It brings up everything from that little club back to me, and I'd prefer to leave it in the past."  
  
"Well, I won't stop. You never realized how much I enjoyed what we did then, being on stage and playing, that was a rush for me, you just never saw it."  
  
"Dale, it really hurts me to ask you to do this, but for me, will you let it drop?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"No, I won't do it Chip." Thinking his previous thoughts on how he was treated, "I'm tired of you treating me like an inferior, Chip. I think I can decide what I want and don't want to do. Learn to deal with it."  
  
Chip was flabbergasted by this. He had expected Dale to give in, and couldn't think of anything to say. Taking advantage of Chip's silence, Dale spoke up, "Chip, I know this brings up bad memories for you, but can't you just see that it brings me happiness and look over everything else, please?" he said, giving Chip an innocent look.  
  
"Well, OK, I guess it doesn't hurt anyone else. Go collect up everyone, I need to let you guys know what I found today."  
  
"Not another case, is it?" Dale groans.  
  
"Yes it is, and don't complain, this one may have a bunch of work ahead of us in a few weeks, so buck up," and with that he walked out of the room.  
  
Dale stared after him, burning a hole in the door after Chip. *I'm tired of being treated like a child, and that good for nothing "friend" of mine is always quick to put me down. I know everyone does, but Chip does it constantly.*  
  
Seeing Chip leave, Foxglove slipped back into the room, looking sorrowfully at Dale, seeing the hate in his eyes. She walked over to him and put her wing on his shoulder. "What's wrong cutie?" she whispered.  
  
"Just leave me alone for awhile, OK Foxy, Dale mumbled, "and do me a favor and gather everyone and meet in the main room, Chip wants to talk to us." And with that, he climbed up to his bed and flopped himself down and got lost in his thoughts.  
  
Though it pained her, Foxglove left the room to do as Dale had requested.  
  
When Chip came to the main room, he was surprised to see only Foxglove and Gadget. "Where's everyone else?" he queried.  
  
"Well, Monty and Zipper went to the docks for a cheese shipment, and Dale is brooding in his room," Foxglove icily replied. *Come to think of it, Gadget seems unhappy too,* looking into her eyes, he saw her accusing him in her mind. *I think the girls did some talking. Boy, its gonna be a long night.*  
  
"May as well let you two know, I've discovered Runt is probably working for this Smiles in some way. Word on the street is that Smiles is into drugs on some level, though he's a new player on the scene. I would've liked to get some planning done tonight, but it looks like it'll have to wait 'til tomorrow. Any thoughts or ideas?"  
  
Both females shook their heads, as everyone was about to get up to go their own ways, Dale emerged and sat on the couch. As everyone left the room, he stood up and went to the phone, taking out Darice's phone number, "Yes, is Darice there. Oh, hi Darice, its Dale.Yeah, I decided I'd come over some time and watch you guys a few times.Tomorrow, well that's fine, just give me directions," as he jotted down the address, he finished, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." *Click*  
  
Foxglove was in the room she shared with Gadget, hanging on her perch, when she could hear her cutie's voice clear as a bell in a conversation. After she heard a little bit, she realized he was on the phone. After hearing the conversation, she thought to herself *Another female. Granted, its just a meeting, but I'd better go and check into it tomorrow, I'll just follow and keep an eye on him* And with that she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The Rangers, Foxglove, Fat Cat, Rat Capone, and Shureluck Jones are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice , Runt, and Smiles are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	4. Chapter 3

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By:RedSwift Chapter 3  
  
Chip groggily awoke the next morning. He stumbled into the kitchen, where Monty and Zipper were happily preparing breakfast. "Coffee," Chip blearily said.  
  
"No problem mate, one cup 'o java on its way!"  
  
"Monty, how can you be so awake every morning?"  
  
"That's me own little secret."  
  
"Well, you'll have to let me know about it some time."  
  
"No way Chippah, that's why its called a secret."  
  
As Chip slowly woke up and talked with Monty, Gadget came in looking haggard, wearing oil-covered coveralls.  
  
"Now Gadget, don't tell me you slept in those dirty things," Monty asked her.  
  
"Sleep, what do you mean, I'm just now coming in for dinner."  
  
"Umm. Gadget luv, its 6:30 in the mornin'."  
  
"Golly, so it is, I must have lost track of time again."  
  
"Well, you should go get some sleep for the day luv."  
  
"I don't really need it."  
  
"Well, you know what you can do, but try and get some sleep tonight, alright?"  
  
"OK, I promise you Monty."  
  
Gadget sat down, and ate while talking a bunch of techno babble the guys didn't understand, but didn't have the heart to interrupt. They just ate, listened, and nodded when it seemed appropriate. During all this, Dale came in. Upon seeing him, Chip saw the chance to address the team about what was on the day's plans, and to bring Dale and Monty up to speed on yesterday's events. Foxglove's absence wasn't noticed since she tended to get her own breakfast.  
  
"Good, now that everyone's here, I want to get some planning done."  
  
Dale walked over to the counter, picked up a donut, and went towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Chip protested.  
  
"I'm going out with some friends, I'll be back when I feel like it," and with that Dale left the room.  
  
Chip ran after him, calling his name, but to no avail. Chip dejectedly sat back down, and began. "Monty, Zipper, I want you to go around the docks, asking about any suspicious shipments. I'll go look for more information on the streets, Gadget, you go check the police station for cases."  
  
With that, everyone went their own separate ways, wondering to themselves about their missing team member.  
  
Dale arrived at the address Darice had given him. Her home was located underneath a human nightclub, which was closed this early in the morning. Dale knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it opened and Dale saw one of the largest squirrels he'd ever seen. This guy could give Monty a run in the size department. It looked like he would have to duck and turn sideways just to get out of the door.. He had short, spiked, purple hair, no shirt, and camouflage pants with black suspenders over his well muscled chest. He wore big heavy black boots with straps going up all the way to his kneecaps. His chest and arm fur were dyed to look like various tattoos. He had on a leather thong necklace with a silver acorn around his neck and black bracelets on his wrists.  
  
"Yeah," he sneered at Dale.  
  
Dale just stared in shock. Finally, Darice pushed around him and gave him a cheery smile and wave. "Glad you could make it, don't mind Adrian here, he'd never hurt a fly.'  
  
"Th-th-that's good to kn-kn-know," Dale stammered as Darice led him in. They stepped into a large room with all kinds of speakers and wires running everywhere. Everything in the room was black, the only lights over what appeared to be a stage like area where various instruments were arrayed.  
  
"I may as well let you know everyone else," Darice said as she led him towards a mouse sitting at a table. "You already know Adrian, and this is Støy."  
  
"Who's this lout," a mouse with long black hair and a faint Scandinavian accent said, looking at Dale.  
  
"Støy, this is Dale, the one I'm trying to play bass for us." As Støy looked Dale up and down, Dale did likewise. Støy had long black hair, all white fur, had on a black shirt, black leather jacket and matching black leather pants. He had on boots similar to Adrian, but they had large platforms on the bottom, making him an extra half inch taller. He had a spiked choker around his neck and spiked bracelets adorned his wrists, but the most noticeable thing about him was his face. He had multiple piercings through his lips, nose, eyebrows, and ears. He had the fur around his eyes dyed black with a little line running off towards his ear, and he wore black lipstick.  
  
Needless to say, Dale was intimidated, "Well, he better be good, 'cuz he definitely don't look like he could play in this band, ain't I right you little Hawaii 5-0 reject?"  
  
That was the last straw for Dale, feeling his pain over the past few days boil over, he spouted, "How dare you insult my taste in clothes you demonic freak. At least I don't wear lipstick and point out everyone's faults. I've had enough of this from everyone, and I don't wanna start on the wrong foot with you."  
  
Støy stared at Dale, and Dale started right back, then guffawed out loud. Darice and Adrian starte at each other, and finally seeing what Støy had found so funny, quietly chuckled.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," Dale fumed.  
  
"Well my colorful companion, you definitely have the pent up anger, hate, and rage this band is about, let's see how you do with us."  
  
"OK, well just lemme see how you guys play, and I'll slowly have to learn your songs."  
  
Darice put her arm around him, and said to the group, "Don't worry, I'll work with him in off hours, but for a few weeks, he'll sit in on practices and get a feel for it."  
  
"Well that's a good idea," a voice proclaimed from behind Dale. Upon hearing it, he turned around and stared at a kind of geeky faced chipmunk. He had on a pair of hornrim glasses, but that's where his geek look ended. He had on a glittery silver coverall suit not much unlike Gadget's, and green and black dreadlocks snaked around his head. He looked meekly at Dale, and continued, "Its good to start him off with a view of what we do."  
  
Taken with a burst of eagerness, Clarice exclaimed"Well, let's get started, I take it you guys got all your soundchecks and such done.".  
  
They all nodded affirmative, and walked towards the stage. As they all did final checks on their instruments, Clarice on bass and vocals, Støy on guitar and backing vocals, the chipmunk Dale didn't get the name of on a large set of electronics and keyboards, and Adrian on drums, Dale set himself down in a chair and waited patiently. Once all checks were done, Darice looked back at everyone and said, "Let's start with Moment With You," They all nodded back to her, and Støy started a nice slow mellow guitar line, with little bits of cymbals from Adrian. Darice started in with the bass, then began to sing:  
  
Fields of forever  
  
Were spread out before us  
  
We were o so happy  
  
To be together  
  
We never wanted those days to end  
  
The ones we spent  
  
In each other's arms,  
  
But storm clouds approached us  
  
We looked up in fear  
  
Everything came crashing down  
  
We got lost from each other  
  
I saw the true you  
  
In a flash of lightning...  
  
Støy held a long note, and some synthesizer sounds started in pulsing beat. Clarice took a deep breath, and screamed:  
  
You lied to me  
  
You deceived me  
  
You will now be nothing to me (nothing to me, whispered by Støy)  
  
(growl from Clarice, going up into a crescendo)  
  
Clarice growling:  
  
My heart was yours for the taking  
  
You stomped on it, put it in the mud  
  
But that didn't hurt as much  
  
As your deception diiiiidddd( she begins to scream and go into another crescendo, just as the intensity is at its highest, everything suddenly stops, and goes into the original melody)  
  
Those days are behind us now  
  
I look back and laugh,  
  
How naïve I was then,  
  
To give you my heart.  
Now I know better,  
  
And woe to anyone  
  
Bent on destroying me  
  
(Darice whispers as everything goes silent) destroy me  
  
With that, Dale looks on awestruck. They were good, he really had to admit that. The enormity of the task he had just taken on overwhelmed him. *Boy, I hope I can live up to their standards.* Dale sat and watched them fine tune the song, pointing out where so and so made such a mistake, and so on. They played the song through a few times, went step by step with Støy on a particular riff, and then they went on to some other songs.  
  
Finally, late into the afternoon, practice ended and everyone except Dale and Darice left for home..  
  
Meanwhile, Foxy followed Dale to the club. She saw him knock on the door and saw a huge, burly, scary looking squirrel answer it. She heard snippets of their conversation, and saw a small female mouse come out to greet Dale cheerily. *So that's the girl Dale was talking to, I'll have to watch out for her, that's for sure.* As the small group entered the house, she flew down and put an ear against the wall. She heard everything that went on, and heard the soundchecks. A song started, and she kind of enjoyed it. Suddenly, everything in the world exploded as loud screaming came from the band, and she jolted herself away from the wall.  
  
Foxglove couldn't take much more of the noise to her sensitive ears, and flew to a building where she could see the door but not hear that awful noise. She sat there all day until finally sleep succumbed her..  
  
A loud clang startled her from her slumber. Foxglove blearily stared at the door and saw the scary squirrel, and even scarier mouse, and a little chipmunk leave the building. The noises coming from the metal jewelry on the mouse sent shivers up her spine. She watched them leave, and silently glided back over to the building, and tentatively put her ear back up to the wall..  
  
Darice set Dale down on a stool and handed him her bass. She went over the basics of its controls with him, and let him strum a few notes. As he got the feel for it, Darice noted he was a natural. He picked up on it quick, quicker than she'd expected.  
  
"Do you know how to read tabs and music?" she asked him once he'd finished.  
  
"Uh, not really, I can read music, but I've never even heard of tabs."  
  
"Tabs are like keys to which notes are played along with the music, but most of what I play is just instinctual, and keeping in lock with Adrian is a major part of it."  
  
"Well, I do learn better just doing it, notes and pages just confused me when I tried 'em."  
  
"That's good, now let's get started."  
  
Darice began instructing Dale on a few of the band's songs, and did that for a few hours.  
  
After about an hour or so, Foxglove saw how late it was getting, and seeing no imminent dangers to Dale's affections from the innocent lesson, headed back towards the tree.  
  
Dale and Darice continued working, and finally Dale's paws started hurting, so Darice went over to a table and picked up some tapes and handed them to him. "Here you go, these should help you, we've recorded everyone's parts on these tapes so you can play along with them, you want something to eat before you go?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds good," and with that Darice was off to a door in the back. Dale settled down into a seat at the table and looked down at his heavily calloused paws. "Boy, sure feels good to be playin' again," he wondered out loud to himself. He thought over the day and his new friends. Darice was definitely nice enough, the other chipmunk he still didn't get the name of was pretty nice, Adrian was rough and tumble, but seemed a good guy. The one that worried him was Støy. Even after Dale's outburst and his sense of humor about it, Støy never seemed to warm up to Dale. He decided to ask Darice about it when she got back.  
  
After a few minutes, Darice returned with a plate of roasted nuts and cheese. She had a pitcher of water and two cups on a tray in her other hand. She set them down on the table, and sat down across from Dale. "Well, dig in."  
  
As they both ate, Dale finally asked about the chipmunk he didn't know. "Oh, you mean Rex, he's been with us awhile, he's kind of quiet and keeps to himself. He's a major computer geek."  
  
"You know, I never did get the name of the band either."  
  
Darice answers sheepishly, "Well, actually we don't have one yet, the few shows we've played we've gone by the name "The Unknowns" and that's fit so far. The crowd response to us has been quite good."  
  
"That's good."  
  
They finished the dinner making small talk, and Dale headed off for home. *Boy, I got some stuff to do tomorrow, I have to go get some equipment first off, then go and practice with Darice and then by myself. This is gonna take a lot of time, and hopefully our case load won't get heavy.*  
  
The Rangers, and Foxglove, are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Rex, Adrian, and Støy are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	5. Chapter 4

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By: RedSwift  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Chip returned home, he came in the door, and looked to see Dale reading a comic book on the couch, Foxglove sleeping with her head in his lap. "Did Monty, Zipper, or Gadget get back," he quietly asked his friend.  
  
"Nope," Dale nonchalantly told him, going back to his comic book.  
  
Chip went out on the veranda and watched the stars through the trees for awhile.  
  
He heard Monty, Zipper and Gadget enter the house together from the garage, and got up to meet them. Sitting down at the table, while Dale and Foxglove stayed on the couch, not paying much attention, Dale reading with the bat still sleeping in his lap, they went over what they'd found out.  
  
"Well, I found nothing," Chip told them.  
  
"Nothin' at the docks either mate." Monty replied.  
  
"Golly, I've been busy all day. I went to the station and was watching the files and I saw a great gizmo. I didn't know what it was, so I went to investigate, and when I pressed a button on it, the two metal prongs on the end had an arc of lightning pass through them. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I know if we really needed one I could whip it up in about ten minutes."  
  
"Gadget luv, did you find anythin' interesting?" Monterey interrupted her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I did, there was a jewelry store robbery last night and no clues were found, or a way for the crooks in."  
  
"Sounds like Fat Cat to me," Chip said while pounding his fist into his palm. "We'll look into it tomorrow first thing." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except Dale who obliviously went on reading his comic book.  
  
"Dale, did you hear that?" Chip shouted over at him.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you," Dale replied without looking up. Chip shrugged and went off to bed since the day had worn him out. Everyone except Dale and the sleeping Foxglove followed suit.  
  
As Chip awoke the next morning, he went through his normal everyday routine, stumbling down to the kitchen for his morning coffee. He sat down with a thud with the cup Monty handed him, drinking the hot liquid. As he came to, he finally noticed that Gadget was already there and also nursing an already half gone cup of coffee. She looked up at him, and smiled over her coffee, he looked over and smiled back to her. "So where we hittin first today?" Monty interrupted.  
  
Broken out of his reverie, Chip quickly responded, "Fat Cat's Casino, we're gonna snoop around while everyone sleeps from last night's activities."  
  
"Sounds good to me mate."  
  
"Guess I better go get Dale up," and Chip got up and left the room. A few moments later he came back, "Have you guys seen Dale today?"  
  
Zipper buzzed something to Monty, and Monty translated, "Zipper says he saw 'im on the couch sleepin'."  
  
"Well, I'll go get him up." Chip walked into the main room and saw Foxy in pretty much the same position as the night before. Dale was also just like before, except his comic book open face down on the floor and his head hung over the back of the couch with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. A quiet snore Chip quickly recognized emitted from Dale, and Chip almost didn't have the heart to wake them up. *I've been pretty hard on him lately, maybe I'll let 'em sleep in today.* As he tiptoed back to the kitchen, he hit a squeaky part of the floor and heard Foxy yawn. *Curse that hearing of hers,* he turned back around and saw her head poking up from behind the back of the couch.  
  
"Is it morning already?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Yes it is, I was gonna come get you two to go out to Fat Cat's, but I thought I'd let you guys sleep in."  
  
"That's OK, I'll get him up," and she proceeded to nuzzle his neck. Not wanting to see this, Chip headed back towards the kitchen and started on the breakfast Monty was just finishing up.  
  
*Of course, cheese flapjacks, oh well, just grin and bear it Chip.* A few minutes later Dale and Foxy came in. Dale hungrily began on his flapjacks while Foxglove just had a glass of orange juice, saying she'd catch something to eat later.  
  
Once everyone had finished and the dishes were done, the team piled into the Ranger Plane, as Foxy flew alongside, and took off towards the Happy Tom Cat Food Company where Fat Cat's casino was located. Along the way, Dale said something about wanting to stop at the music store sometime today, and no one objected.  
  
As they approached the cat statue, the guys hung over the sides trying to spot sentries. Seeing none, they landed on a building next to the factory. They got out of the Plane and proceeded to the edge. Gadget took out her plunger harpoon and shot it towards an air conditioning unit across the way. Foxglove stayed behind as the other Rangers made their way across the gap. Once everyone got over, the bat brought the end of the rope over to the others and Chip wound it up, handing it back to Gadget. She reloaded it onto the launcher while the team sneaked over to a ventilation opening.  
  
Signaling to Monty, Chip pointed at the vent grate. Nodding and affirmative, Monty took it off in one big tug. Cringing at the loud noise of the screws being dug out of their housing, Monty put the grate down, and everyone slowly moved their way into the tunnel. Though it was dark, everyone knew their way from the numerous times they'd been here. They finally reached the spot where the vent went behind the bar, and Monty slowly took the grate off, and Zipper buzzed out to do a reconnaissance.  
  
Once he gave them the go ahead sign, the team moved out and split up, checking each of Fat Cat's "Secret" stashes that they all knew by heart. As Chip took away the wall panel of Fat Cat's largest stash, actually a large soundproofed room, he saw the jewels stashed inside. Giving a whistle, the rest of the Rangers gathered around him, and they closed themselves in the store room, and Chip began, "Well it was definitely Fat Cat. I think we should go catch him and turn him over to the authorities.."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me mate," Month answered, rubbing his paws together. "I'm always up for a good fight."  
  
"Alright, its settled, let's go." They removed the panel and went silently to the elevator. As they rode up, they each prepared for the brawl that would undoubtedly ensue. Monty cracked his fingers, Gadget prepared her plunger launcher, Zipper punched the air before him, Chip silently collected himself, Foxy stretched her wings, and Dale began making sound effects of fighting and machine gun noises, imagining he was gunning down the tubby tabby. As the doors opened, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. There sat Fat Cat at his desk, a glazed look in his eyes as he twirled a young mouse by his tail, staring at it. The rest of his crew loafed wherever they could around his office, the same glazed look in their eyes. All except mole, who eventually saw the Rangers standing there.  
  
"Uh, Fat Cat, the Rescue Rangers are here," he said to his boss.  
  
"Wha. who?"  
  
Mole walked up to him and said slowly, "Resssscuuuuuue Rannnnngerrrrrrs."  
  
"Oh, them, dispose of them," he ordered with a flip of his paw. Once done with his orders, he took out felt bag, and took a big whiff of its contents.  
  
Mole looked around at Fat Cat's other minions and said, "Uh, boss, could I get some help."  
  
"Sure, GET UP YOU LAZY IDIOTS!" With that, all his henchmen got up and stumbled around.  
  
As all this happened, the Rangers just looked at each other with puzzled looks. The henchmen eventually saw the threat and staggered their way over. Needless to say, in their state, they were no match for the Rangers and shortly they were all tied up and the police were on their way. While waiting for the cops, Chip took the bag he had seen Fat Cat use, and held it up at arm's length, the awful smell coming from it gagging him.  
  
"Ugh, catnip!" he struggled to say between coughs and retching noises. He checked each thug, and sure enough each cat had catnip. The mice and rats all had cheese, which Monty instantly gobbled up, getting a glazed look in his eyes  
  
"Ah, Gouda '46, very rare, very potent," he sighed. Chip watched this in wonder. Suddenly, he realized that Mole didn't have any such substances and Wart was mysteriously missing. He thought back on the night, and knew that he hadn't seen the slippery lizard at all. *Kind of odd, but no big deal* he mentally shrugged to himself.  
  
The Animal Police Force arrived, and the Rangers left the criminals in their capable hands, the Rangers made their way back to the Ranger Plane. They talked about what had happened along the way home. Upon landing on the veranda, everyone piled out and suddenly stopped. Fixed upon the door was a note reading "Mr. Maplewood and Rescue Rangers" stuck into the door with a human sized smiley face pin.  
  
The Rangers, Foxglove, Fat Cat, Mole, Snout, and Wart are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Smiles is a figment of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	6. Chapter 5

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By: RedSwift  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Everyone stared at the note, the sun's reflection on the pin glaring in their eyes. Chip slowly walked up to the note and removed the pin. Everyone else crowded around him as he opened it and read it aloud:  
  
Dear Mr. Maplewood and team,  
  
Congratulations on catching Fat Cat so fast. He was going to be one of my harder advesaries, but you took him down in a matter of minutes. I'm sure the sedated state my products had them in helped, but I was planning on taking him out myself. For doing me a favor, allow me to return it. I will leave you and your team of do-gooders alone, for now. As long as you don't stick your noses where they don't belong, you will get to keep them. If I hear of you snooping around into my business, let's just say there will be more than a note waiting for you when you get home.  
  
Smiles  
  
And underneath his name there was a drawing of a Smiley face. There was an uneasy silence as everyone went over what the message had said.  
  
Gadget finally broke the silence, "Well, what do you think we should do?"  
  
"For now, we'll let him go, I'll put tentative feelers around the city, but nothing to raise his suspicions. For the next few days we'll act like Smiles doesn't exist," Chip replied.  
  
Everyone went inside, and Chip sat at the table, intently studying the note and pin. Dale began walking towards the couch when he suddenly exclaimed, "OOPS!"  
  
"Oops what?" Chip said, not looking up from the note.  
  
"I forgot to stop at the music store, I'll be back later."  
  
"OK Dale, if anything else comes up, we'll come get you."  
  
"Alright," and with that Dale was off.  
  
Dale got to the music store, and went to look at the electric bass guitars. As he studied one intently, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Looking around, he saw Darice dressed in one of the shirts the store's employees wore.  
  
"You work here?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, for awhile now."  
  
"That's so cool."  
  
"I enjoy it, so have you picked one yet?" she said, waving her arm over the assembled instruments, "All you need is the guitar, you're free to use my euipment, of course you may want your own amp for practicing at home."  
  
As Dale perused his selections, with Darice sometimes commenting on one or the other, he saw Støy without his make-up emerge from a back room in one of the store's shirts, come talk to the employee behind the counter, and went back. He looked at Darice and asked, "What's Støy's story anyways? He didn't seem to like me much."  
  
"Støy has had a hard life," Darice replied, "Støy is only his pet name, none of us know his real name."  
  
"You mean Støy was a human's pet? That's awful."  
  
"Not for Støy it wasn't. You see, his owner was a Speaker, and Støy loved him dearly. Leif was in some Norwegian black metal band, and bought Støy as a novelty."  
  
Dale picked up a large black bodied bass, and said, "Not to interrupt, but I think I'll take this one."  
  
"That's a good one, let's go ring you out," as they walked to the front, Darice continued, "Neither knew Leif was a Speaker, and eventually Leif found out. They became fast friends. When Leif's band came to America for the first time, as Leif went through customs, somehow Støy's cage got on the wrong conveyor belt. He ended up in a truck and dumped at a warehouse. The crew there saw him, and just set him free. Leif's band has since toured the country, and went back to Norway to work on another album. Støy misses him so much, sometimes its all he talks about when he's especially down."  
  
Dale looked over at Støy, who had again emerged from the back and was conversing with some young kids looking at guitars. "Boy, I didn't know he'd had it that hard."  
  
"Yeah, its something we don't usually bring up. Støy's been here nearly five years now, and is always on the lookout for anything that could reunite him and Leif. We all try to subtly tell him to give up, but he won't. Lately, its been really eating him up inside. Our music somewhat gives him an outlet, but he won't let it rid him of the pain completely."  
  
As Dale paid for his guitar and amp, Darice went on, "You know, I'm off in a few minutes, why don't you stick around, then we can do some practicing."  
  
"Well, if its OK with you, can we do it back at my place, I received a death threat today and might be needed quickly by the Rangers."  
  
"That's fine, wait, a death threat? From who?"  
  
"Well, it's from some mysterious drug dealer, but he's promised to leave us alone for now."  
  
"Well, that's reassuring," she replied jokingly.  
  
"All a day in the life of the Rescue Rangers."  
  
They walked to the park in silence, Darice stealing glances over at the chipmunk walking next to her.  
  
Foxglove was hanging in the tree, watching the goings on in the park. Just as she was about to drift off, she heard her cutie's voice from below. He was talking to someone about how the tree was lined out, and she echosounded down. She heard Dale carrying two boxes and next to him the female mouse she'd seen the day before. *Now what was her name again? Daria, Darlene, ah, Darice, that was it!!* Once they had entered the garage and gone inside, she flew down to the veranda and went in through the front door, and waited for Dale at the top of the stairs. As the two rodents rounded the corner, she saw Dale carrying what looked like a crate and Darice carrying a long, thin box.  
  
"Heya cutie, whatcha up to?" she said to him.  
  
"I just brought Darice to the tree for my lesson for the day."  
  
"Hi, I'm Darice," she said, raising her hand to the bat.  
  
Foxglove took it and responded briskly, "Foxglove, nice to meet you." The two females looked each other up and down, and Dale unknowingly broke it up.  
  
"Foxy, I'm gonna take Darice around real quick, then we're gonna practice, tonight there's some good movies on, so I'll watch them with you later."  
  
"OK, until later," and she walked off, oozing jealousy.  
  
Dale, oblivious to it all, put their packages outside of his and Chip's room and took Darice to the main room, where Chip sat reading a book while Monty and Zipper watched TV.  
  
"Hey everyone," Dale interrupted what they were doing, "this is Darice, my bass instructor and singer in the band I'll be joining."  
  
This took them by surprise, Dale had never said anything about this with any of them. "Uh, hi Darice," Chip finally responded," finally noticing how striking she really was, "nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, same here," stammered Monty. Zipper buzzed a hello.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna show her everything else, then we're gonna take a lesson in our bedroom, OK Chip?"  
  
"That's fine Dale, just don't be too loud."  
  
"I'll try," and with that, Dale bounded down the hallway, naming off the rooms to Darice. They eventually made it to Gadget's workshop. Before opening the door, Dale looked at Darice, and quietly said, "This is Gadget's workshop. No one usually disturbs her in there unless its really important. I'll introduce you to her later. Let's go back to my room to work."  
  
Dale and Darice spent the afternoon practicing. Chip couldn't stand the noise and went to find a quieter place to read. He made his way down to the fountain and laid down on its lip, crossing his legs and basked in the sun for a minute before he dove into his book. Seeing nothing but his book, he failed to see the female squirrel approach him. She stood above his head and looked down at his now upside down face.  
  
"Heya Chip," she cheerily beamed down to him.  
  
"AAAHH," he yelled. Upon seeing Tammy, he calmed down, "Tammy, how many times have I told you not to do that?"  
  
"Uh, I lost count a long time ago."  
  
"I thought so, now if you really don't mind, I want to get back to my book," he said, wanting to get rid of Tammy before she went all mushy over him.  
  
"OK, but why are you out here anyway, you usually read back in your tree."  
  
"If you must know, Dale has decided to take up being in a metal band on bass, and I can't stand the noise."  
  
Tammy snickered, "Dale, in a metal band, that's kind of funny isn't it?"  
  
"Despite Dale's goofy side, he does have a serious side." After a long pause, "sometimes."  
  
"I've gotta go see this, you don't think he'd mind, would you."  
  
"Sure, go on ahead."  
  
With that, Tammy ran off for the Rangers' tree. As she reached the veranda, she could hear Dale's playing. *He actually sounds pretty good.* She knocked on the door and Monty answered with earmuffs on.  
  
"Oh, heya Tammy lass, whatcha need?" He yelled at her.  
  
"I just wanted to watch Dale practice," she told him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I wanted to watch Dale practice," she said a little louder.  
  
"I'm sorry luv, could you say that again?"  
  
"I think it would help to take off the earmuffs!" she yelled to him.  
  
"You know, I think takin' off these here earmuffs would help."  
  
Tammy slapped herself on the head and shook her head. *And they say I act like a child.* "I wanted to see Dale practice."  
  
"Oh, go right on in then," he said, bowing down and motioning her in with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Always such a gentleman Monty?" she blushed, walking towards the hallway.  
  
"Always with a lady," he called after her  
  
Tammy blushed even more as she neared the bedroom door where the music was coming from, glad Monty couldn't see her. She knocked on the door, and the playing stopped.  
  
"Who is it?" Dale's voice drifted from the room.  
  
"Its me, Tammy, I just wanted to see you play for awhile."  
  
"OK, come on in."  
  
As Tammy opened the door, she saw the last person she had ever expected Dale to be with.  
  
The Rangers, Foxglove, Tammy, and Fat Cat are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Støy and Smiles are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	7. Chapter 6

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By: RedSwift  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"YOU!" both Tammy and Darice exclaimed at the same time. They stared icily at each other, Dale swore he felt the room get colder.  
  
Darice finally broke the ice, "So Tammy, get into anymore trouble for making mean comments about the teachers?"  
  
"That was only that one time, and I seem to remember someone turning on the PA system for everyone to hear a "private" conversation."  
  
"Everyone thought it was funny."  
  
"Yeah, everyone except me and all the teachers I ridiculed."  
  
"Heheh, I remember the one for our science teacher, 'ol Mr. Smeltings *ahem* 'Old man Smeltings has been with the school system so long, I wonder if he'll look down at his arm and begin studying it as a fossil.' That one was a classic you know Tammy."  
  
Grumbling, "I know, I still hear about it from my classmates. So, you still not doing anything serious, still pranking and causing general trouble."  
  
"Nope, as you can see, I've discovered music, and have Dale as a protégé."  
  
*I don't even wanna know what those two could cook up together,* Tammy thought to herself.  
  
Dale watched all this in silence, somewhat understanding what was going on, but deciding to stay out of it. He could just imagine the two of them taking up fighting stances, circling each other. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Tammy finally relented, "Well, I just wanted to watch and hear Dale play, so I'll do just that," she said, setting herself on the bed.  
  
"OK Dale, let's pick it up where we left off," Darice instructed, and Dale began playing.  
  
Tammy watched for awhile, but left after a little bit since it wasn't really her style of music. As she opened the door, she came face to face with Chip, who was reaching down for the knob she'd just moved out of his reach.  
  
"Oh, hiya Chip," she said sheepishly, looking down at her feet.  
  
Chip also found himself looking at his feet, "So, did you see Dale play?"  
  
"Yeah I did, oh and watch that girl he's with, she's trouble," and with that Tammy walked off.  
  
Chip mused over what she had said before she left, then thought to bring it up later, and walked into Headquarters. He sat trying to read, and finally Dale stopped. He walked out with Darice to the main room and announced, "Chip, Darice's is stayin' for dinner, if that's OK with you of course."  
  
"I have no problems with it, just go in and tell Monty so he knows there's one more person."  
  
"OK," and with that Dale walked back to the kitchen, leaving Chip alone with Darice.  
  
He decided to work into the conversation smoothly, "So, how's Dale doing?"  
  
"He's doing great," she answered, walking towards the couch.  
  
"That's good. Hey, I hear Tammy came over to hear him."  
  
At the mention of that name, Darice froze, she slowly responded, "Yeah, she came over for a little bit."  
  
"Well, she said on her way out that you were trouble. Do you know what she meant."  
  
Darice appraised what she knew about this 'munk. She knew he was a good detective and would probably smell a lie, plus he could just check into her. She sighed, *May as well let him find it out from me rather than somewhere else.*  
  
"Tammy and I had quite a bad run-in during high school," she began, pausing to think of what best to say to this 'munk.  
  
"Go on," he interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Well, during high school, I always was a trouble maker. When I was senior and Tammy a wide-eyed freshmen, I decided to have some fun with her. I became her friend, and being friends with a senior was always a plus to a freshman. One day I convinced her to come up with mean insensitive jokes about each of the teachers. As we snuck into an empty room in the office, she read me what she'd written. Unknown to her, I had planted the PA system microphone in that room, and the whole school heard her little jokes. Needless to say, the faculty and principal weren't very happy with her, or me for that matter. We spent the next two weeks in detention, and she never said a word to me 'til today."  
  
"Well I don't blame her, you thoroughly emabarassed her."  
  
"I know, I was young, naïve, and stupid. I've changed since."  
  
"We'll see. I just don't want you getting Dale into trouble. You can do whatever you want to, just don't bring Dale into it."  
  
"OK, but I'm not like that anymore, so you can lay off."  
  
"I will when I feel I can trust you."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
At this moment, Dale came in the room with chocolate all over his muzzle.  
  
"So that's what kept you so long," Chip said dryly, "I thought we told you not to eat snacks before dinner."  
  
"That's what Monty tried tellin' me."  
  
"And of course you didn't listen."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Chip just shakes his head, and resumes reading. Dale and Darice sit down on the opposite end of the couch and begin watching TV. After a few minutes, Monty comes out and sets the empty plates on the table, and goes back into the kitchen. He emerges a few minutes later with his arms full of food and lays it all out on the table.  
  
He yells, "Dinner's ready everyone!" He then went down to get Gadget from her workshop. As they sat down, everyone was already seated waiting for them so they could start. Foxglove was absent of course, getting her own dinner.  
  
Gadget looked quizzically at Darice, and seeing this, Dale spoke up, "Gadget, this is my friend Darice, Darice, this is Gadget."  
  
Darice nodded in greeting and Gadget said, " Hello Darice, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
The dinner went nicely, with questions from the Rangers to Darice about music and whatnot while she asked them about their jobs and certain cases. About halfway through the meal, Foxglove returned. She pulled up a chair next to Dale and leaned her head on his shoulder while everyone talked. Eventually, everyone finished, and as Chip and Dale cleared the table and washed the dishes, Foxy, Darice, Monty, Gadget, and Zipper continued talking.  
  
Darice looked up at the wall and exclaimed, "Is it that late?!?! I'm sorry, I really enjoyed meeting you all, but I have to go, I have to be up for work tomorrow."  
  
"That's no problem love, it was nice meeting you," Monty said. Gadget, Foxglove and Zipper shook their heads in agreement.  
  
With that, Darice left. Chip and Dale returned from the kitchen all covered in soap suds, chattering in their own fast paced way.  
  
"WHY'DYOUGODOTHATYOUDUMMY!LOOKYOU'VECOVEREDUSIN SOAPANDWE'RESOAKED."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
Monty got up and between them before it got physical, "Now you mates go and get yourselves washed up, and forget whose fault it is," he said, glaring down at them.  
  
"OK Monty," they replied in unison, rushing off towards the bathroom.  
  
"I get it first," Dale exclaimed.  
  
"No, this is all your fault, I get it first."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
Monty just shook his head and returned to the table. "At least they're acting back to normal," he said out loud.  
  
"Huh, I haven't noticed." Gadget replied.  
  
"You've been cooped up in your shop for awhile now luv, maybe you should take a break."  
  
"Maybe I should, I think tomorrow I'll take an easy day."  
  
"I think we all should."  
  
Foxglove got up from the table and went over to the television, with Zipper following her. Monty and Gadget stayed and talked for a little bit, but eventually came over to the television also.  
  
As they all watched the news, Dale came in all wet from his shower. He flopped down next to Foxy and cuddled. This kind of surprised Foxy since Dale usually rarely showed affection, let alone in front of people. Of course, she wasn't one to complain, and she cuddled back with him, quickly losing her interest in the television. Chip came in and watched for a little while, and seeing nothing of interest on the television, went off to bed. Monty, Zipper, and Gadget soon followed, leaving the two lovers alone. Dale immediately got up and started channel surfing.  
  
"Boy I'm glad they finally left, the news is so boring!"  
  
"I kinda enjoyed it cutie," she answered, batting her eyes at him.  
  
"Welllll, it was kind of better than usual," he said, looking at her longingly.  
  
He found a comedy movie on and went back to the movie. He cuddled up next to Foxy, watching the movie.  
  
The Rangers, Foxglove, and Tammy are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice and Mr. Smeltings are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	8. Chapter 7

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By: RedSwift  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Chip woke up to Dale's quiet snoring above him. He went down and of course found Monty once again in the kitchen. He sat down and drank his coffee silently, going over in his head all the things he had to do today. As he thought of all these things, Monty's suggestion took him completely off guard.  
  
"What was that again Monty?"  
  
"I think we should all take a day off today pally."  
  
"Why should we do that? After yesterday, there's so much we really need to do."  
  
"Well, Gadget's worked herself over, though she won't readily admit it, and I think Dale mentioned going to band practice again, and I wanted to check me out that new shipment of cheese today."  
  
"Well, I don't really like it, but you can all do what you want to today. I'm probably just gonna check the station anyways. Besides this Smiles guy, everyone else has been quiet."  
  
As Monty was getting breakfast on the table, the whole team, including Foxy, came to the table. As everyone ate, they talked about their plans today.  
  
"Well, I'm going down to the station to check on things, then will probably just read my book." Chip said.  
  
"I got a cheese ship to check out," Monty said, and Zipper buzzed his agreement.  
  
"I have band practice, and maybe a lesson afterwards."  
  
"Would you mind if I came along cutie?"  
  
"That's fine. I'm sure they wouldn't mind.  
  
"Golly, that leaves just me here today, and I haven't planned on anything," Gadget realized.  
  
"Maybe after I check the station, we could go out and do something Gadget said," getting romantic ideas of spending the day with her in his head.  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
They ate for a little bit more, then went their separate ways, wishing each other to have a good day and saying they'd see each other at dinner.  
  
Dale and Foxy walked down the street, Dale holding his bass in the case he got with it in one arm and Foxy's wing in the other.  
  
"You sure you wanna go today? Its pretty noisy and you know how sensitive your ears are," he asked her.  
  
"That's what I brought these for sweet stuff," she replied, showing him two extra large ear plugs.  
  
Dale and Foxy arrived at the club and met Støy outside, smoking a cigarette. Dale immediately introduced him to Foxy. "Støy, this is my girlfriend Foxy. Foxy, this is Støy, the band's guitar player."  
  
Foxy was surprised by this since Dale had never called her his girlfriend, "Nice to meet you," she finally said.  
  
"The same," Støy brusquely said, nodding to her.  
  
"Is everyone inside?" Dale asked.  
  
"Ya, we're waitin' on you."  
  
"OK, I'll go get set up then."  
  
Dale opened the door, and let Foxy in, and then followed her, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, they both let out a cough.  
  
"Boy, I don't know how someone can smoke those things," he said between coughs.  
  
"I know, that's pretty bad."  
  
Upon seeing her last band member arrive, Darice ran up to him. "Get yourself set up, we should get started soon. I want to get a full day in today, and maybe run through a twenty minute set at the end."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Rex said as he walked over. "So, who's the bat?"  
  
"Oh, this is Foxglove, my girlfriend. Foxy, this is Rex, keyboards, electronics, and general computer whiz."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the bat said. "Nice to meet you too," he replied.  
  
After Dale had introduced Foxy to Adrian, he went over and took out his bass. Rex let out a long whistle, "Wow, that's pretty nice Dale."  
  
"Yeah, just picked it up yesterday from the store."  
  
"Well, I better let you tune and stuff," and Rex walked off.  
  
Dale put the guitar on, and plugged it into the amp Darice had told him to. He played a few notes, adjusting the knobs until it was tuned, and played a few quick lines.  
  
Støy had since come back in and thought to himself, *Boy, he picked that up quick, you'd think he's been with us the whole time.* He didn't let this revelation cross his face as he icily went over and picked up his guitar. He strummed a few notes, and waited for everyone else to come over.  
  
Foxglove watched as her 'munk got ready. She sat down at the table and put her ear plugs in. *I'd do anything for my cutie, even something like this,* she thought to herself. As everyone got into place, she steeled herself for what was to come.  
  
"OK everyone, let's start with Moment With You again," she said to the band. They all nodded in agreement, and Adrian counted out four beats and they started.  
  
Practice went on all morning, picking out all the parts that needed fixing. The band broke for lunch, and Darice shortly came out with some sandwiches for everyone. Everyone sat at the table eating, when Støy tried to quiet everyone down.  
  
"I think I've come up with a name for us."  
  
"This one had better work," Darice warned.  
  
"What, didn't you like my other ones?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Death Hate Machine was a good one," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"What about Misanthropic Metal Gods?" Rex chimed in.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm trying!" Støy retorted.  
  
Everyone else just looked at him.  
  
"Well, do you wanna hear it or not?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Adrian gruffly said.  
  
"OK, how's Rodent Death Circus?"  
  
Everyone slowly snickered except Rex, who looked contemplative, "You know, I have just the sound sample that would work with that name as entrance music."  
  
The group looked stunned at him. "You actually think it's a good name?" Støy asked.  
  
"It could be better, but its something to work on. A name's never definite."  
  
"Well, let's put it to a vote, whoever thinks its good as a working name, raise your paw." Everyone did, "OK, then that's the name until we come up with something else. Work on your sample Rex, we might need it if we feel ready to play by next week."  
  
"I'll get on it Darice."  
  
"Now, do you guys think we are up to playing the Sludge Pit next week."  
  
"I think so, Dale seems to be better in one day than any of us have gotten in the months we've been together," Støy said.  
  
Dale beamed at his praise.  
  
Darice interjected, "Yeah, but do we have a set list for it? We've never worked out a full list."  
  
"We'll work on that after lunch," Støy stated.  
  
"OK, we'll see how it goes from there."  
  
The meal continued in silence, Foxy was mesmerized by the looks of the people her hunk of a 'munk had become friends with. *If he's happy with it, I may as well be happy for him.*  
  
Once everyone had finished, Darice cleared the table and sat back down with some sheets of paper and a pen. On one sheet she wrote all the songs the band knew. "Now, for the twenty minutes we'll be allotted, we'll be able to do four, maybe five songs, six if we're really lucky."  
  
"I think we all agree Moment With You will be our opening song,," Adrian stated.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "How do you guys feel closing with our cover of Halo?" Darice asked.  
  
"I think it's a good choice," Dale said.  
  
"I second that," Rex agreed.  
  
"OK, we'll end with it. Now for three more songs." Once they had picked three more of their original songs, they played through the set. Without Rex's sample, they came in just under the twenty minute limit.  
  
As everyone began picking up, Støy looked at Dale, "Hey Dale, if you're gonna play, you might want to pick up a different look. No one will take you seriously in that.  
  
"I know, I was gonna go right after practice today."  
  
"Good, 'cuz I wouldn't wanna go up with you 5-0."  
  
Dale caught the use of the nickname Støy had given him. *I don't mind it that much, hey, I have a great idea!*  
  
"Hey Støy, how do you think taking the stage name 5-0 would sound?"  
  
"That's pretty good, yeah, I think it would work."  
  
"Wowie zowie, now I have a stage name! This is so cool!"  
  
"Don't let it go to your head kid, you're still the same old 'munk, just now you'll be making art for people."  
  
"Huh, I never thought of it that way. Well, I gotta go." He said goodbye to everyone, and left with Foxy and his bass. On the way home, they stopped at some stores to look at some new clothes.  
  
The store they had just entered was all dark and musty. A young female mole with multi-colored hair and a ring through her eyebrow walked over. "Hello, how may I help you, looking the couple up and down."  
  
"Hi, I'm Dale and I'm looking for some new clothes."  
  
"Well, would you like some help?"  
  
"We'll look around on our own for awhile, thanks though."  
  
"I'm here whenever you need help, don't be afraid to ask," and with that she went off to what she was working on. Dale and Foxy went around the store, looking at this and that. *Quite frankly, this place creeps me out,* Foxy thought to herself. *Oh the things I do for you cutie.* Dale finally decided on a pair of face fitting mirrored sunglasses, white shirt and long black leather trenchcoat. He tried them on, and Foxy thought that besides the sunglasses, he didn't look half bad. She kept this to herself, though, since she saw that Dale liked it.  
  
Dale carried his new purchases and bass and made his way back to the tree along with Foxy. They stopped at the fountain and perched on its edge, watching the now setting sun go over the horizon and saw the lightning bugs just coming out. They sat that way together awhile before they had to go back to headquarters for dinner.  
  
The Rangers, and Foxglove are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Rex, Adrian, and Støy are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	9. Chapter 8

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By: RedSwift  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As Chip flew home in the Ranger Plane from the station, he thought of places to go with Gadget. Maybe spending the morning at a museum, a nice quiet lunch, and then just walking around the city talking. Or a picnic lunch and the whole day in the park.  
  
He approached the tree quicker than he had wanted to, and decided to just ask Gadget what she wanted to do. He landed on the veranda and jumped out. He went in and found Gadget waiting in the main room, watching a documentary on some sort of factory.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
"In a minute, I want to see the next part of this show."  
  
Chip sat down next to her and watched it with her. *Well, if she wants to watch, I may as well watch it with her.*  
  
They ended up finishing the show, and watching the next one. And the next one, and the next one. Chip eventually got up and made them some sandwiches while Gadget sat in rapt attention in front of the television. He returned and handed her one on a plate. She took it and thanked him, then sat eating it while watching the television.  
  
*Guess my romantic day isn't what I'd expected,* he thought to himself. They spent the whole afternoon in silence, watching the documentaries. There were a few that caught Chip's attention, like the one on forensic science and one on how some crimes were solved.  
  
Eventually, Monty and Zipper returned. Monty had his arms full of cheese, which he took to the kitchen. Chip got up to go help him. He entered the kitchen, helping Monty put everything away while they talked about each other's days.  
  
"Boy, that cheese ship was loaded. It was a dream come true," Monty said. Zipper squeaked something to him, "True, there was no Brie '86, but what more could I do?"  
  
Chip let them go on discussing it and thought of what had happened to him and Gadget today until Monty interrupted him, "So, what did you and Gadget do today?" he said and nudged him with his elbow.  
  
"We sat and watched documentaries all day on TV, that's all."  
  
Monty looked downtrodden at this. He had been wanting to get the two of them together for awhile now, but Gadget seemed so absorbed in anything but Chip. *I'll have to talk to the lass about it sometime.* He knew how Chip felt about her, and knew that the two of them would be a good couple.  
  
By this time, the cheese was stored away and Monty was getting out pots and pans to make dinner with. Chip left and sat back down next to Gadget, who hadn't moved. They resumed their TV watching when Dale and Foxglove returned.  
  
"How'd your practice go?" he called back to them.  
  
"Pretty good, we got a lot done we wanted to," was Dale's response.  
  
"Definitely interesting," was Foxy's.  
  
With that, they went to Chip and Dale's room to put away Dale's new outfit, and Chip turned back to the screen before him showing flight trials of some human stealth plane.  
  
Monty poked his head out from the kitchen door and bellowed, "Dinner's ready!"  
  
Chip got up and started towards the kitchen, and turned around to see Gadget still in her same position. He went back and waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't blink. He walked over and turned the TV off. Slowly she came out of it.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in HQ, its time for dinner."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah," and with that he took her paw, helped her up, and led her to the kitchen for dinner. He pulled her chair out for her, and she sat down.  
  
"Thanks Chip."  
  
"No problem Gadget."  
  
Everyone began eating Monty's cheese soufflé, and talked about their days. As dinner ended, everyone went their separate ways, Chip and Zipper to the TV for the news, Dale and Foxy to the veranda to watch the night together, Gadget started leaving the kitchen when Monty stopped her.  
  
"Gadget luv, I wanna talk to ya bout something important."  
  
"What is it Monty?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Well luv, its about Chip. If you haven't noticed, he likes you a lot and today he tried spendin' the day with you."  
  
"Believe me, I know. I just don't know how I feel about him."  
  
"Just tell him that, he'll understand. Don't leave the boy hangin' and not knowin' what may or may not happen. But if you think it won't work, let him know. It'll be hard on him, but the pain'll pass eventually."  
  
"I know Monty, I've tried all these years not to show favor for one of the boys over the other. Now with Foxglove and Dale, I don't want Chip to think I had to settle for him."  
  
"He won't feel that luv, I bet its never crossed his mind. He likes you, maybe even loves you right now. Whether or not you're ready for it now is your choice, just let him know you're considering it."  
  
"I will."  
  
"That's my lass. You know, since you've been with us I've always considered you like a daughter you know."  
  
"I know Monty, and you've filled my father's role very well. He'd be proud of you."  
  
"I know he'd be proud of you too lass, very proud."  
  
She walked over and gave him a hug, crying to herself. He gently hugged her back, letting go a tear himself. They stayed that way awhile.  
  
Gadget broke the embrace, "I have to go now Monty, I spent all day in front of the TV and I'm sore. I'm taking a nice long bath and going to bed."  
  
"OK, g'night luv," and with that she left the kitchen. Monty stayed staring at the door after her. *I think your Dad would be real proud of you lass, real proud.*  
  
Monty got up and caught the end of the news with Chip, but said nothing of his conversation with Gadget. *Better let the lass tell 'im herself, better from her than me.*  
  
As the news ended, Monty and Zipper got up and went toward their rooms. Chip stayed on the couch, thinking over the day's events to himself, trying to decide whether he'd gotten closer to Gadget or not. *Probably not, we barely talked, just watched TV.* Eventually, he got up and headed toward his room, completely at a loss at what to do tomorrow or what state his life was in at this point in his life.  
  
The Rangers, and Foxglove are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Rex, Adrian, and Støy are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	10. Chapter 9

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By: RedSwift  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next day, the team went to the station together to search for clues after breakfast. Finding nothing, they patrolled over the city with Foxy flying on her own, listening for trouble. Just as they were about to give up and go home, Foxy raced over next to the Ranger Plane, "Guys, I heard some trouble a few blocks over, sounds like fighting."  
  
"Let, go check it out," Chip exclaimed.  
  
"Rescue Rangers Away!"  
  
As the Rangers approached where Foxglove was leading them, they saw two groups of rodents snarling at each other. The one gang was dressed as red ninjas, and the Rangers knew this was Bubbles's gang. They didn't recognize anyone in the other gang, but they all looked like hardened henchmen.  
  
Just as the wing touched down, the floodgates opened and the battle began. The Rangers just looked at each other, looking to each other for what to do about this situation.  
  
Chip took action, "Let's walk over and offer a peaceful solution, but bring the plunger launchers, we may need them."  
  
As they approached the brawl, Chip raised his hands and yelled above the din, "OK everyone, let's try and solve this peacefully." With that, everyone froze where they were, some still holding the others' neck, or about to knock the lights out of their opponent.  
  
The two groups just looked at each other, nodded silently, and started approaching the Rangers. Chip backed off, holding his hands out in front of him, "Hey, we're not the fighting sort; we just want to solve this peacefully and go."  
  
"Well, we're not the fighting sort," a voice rang from the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, and you Rangers always get into everyone else's business," another voice said.  
  
"This should teach you to keep your noses where they belong," and with that the two groups charged the Rangers. Chip, being quite a few steps above his teammates, dodged the first few attackers, placing some quick blows here and there as they ran by.  
  
Plungers began being launched into the fray, and Monty's bellow was heard over the battle. It was now a three way fight, the uneasy alliance between the two groups shattered when they began competing to see who could take out the first Ranger.  
  
As the battle progressed, Chip saw Monty and Dale fighting back to back, taking out ninjas and gang members. He began making his way over towards them.  
  
"This plan went well mate," Monty yelled to him.  
  
"You think I planned this?" he yelled back.  
  
"Ya knew 'ol Monterey was itching for a fight," he joked.  
  
"Let's just make our way towards the girls and the Plane, let these guys sort their own differences."  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more pally."  
  
The three of them slowly made their way towards where Gadget was firing plungers and Foxy was picking up what she could and dropping it on unsuspecting ninjas or gang members. Eventually, the trio got within shouting distance of Gadget.  
  
"Gadget, go get the Plane started," Chip yelled to her.  
  
"Alright Chip," and with that she ran off towards the Plane.  
  
Chip, Dale, and Monty slipped away from the fight and made their way back to the Plane without being seen. Quickly they left and as they flew away, they saw the Animal Police Department moving in on the fight.  
  
"Well, the APD should have it under control," Chip said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
The Plane landed back at headquarters and the boys went inside to bandage their cuts and scrapes. Foxglove went to catch herself a snack, and once Gadget had the Plane put away, began walking towards the kitchen when the phone rang.  
  
"Rescue Rangers, no case too big or small!" she answered. After a pause, "Oh, just let me get him for you Darice."  
  
She put down the phone and went to the entrance of the hallway, "Dale, phone call for you!" she shouted.  
  
"OK, just a sec," she heard him respond.  
  
She went and picked up the phone, told Darice Dale was on his way, and went towards the kitchen again.  
  
Dale came down and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hi Darice.not much.well, I don't know what else we're doing today, Chip just said somethin' bout going back out to find out more about this fight we just left.no, I wasn't hurt, thanks for your thoughtfulness though.well, I'll check with Chip, and I'll call you back, OK?.OK, I'll talk to you in a few," and with that he hung up.  
  
As he finished, Chip walked into the room, "Who was that Dale?"  
  
"Oh, just Darice, she wanted to know if she and the band could come over and listen to some music, maybe work on some songs."  
  
"Well, I've wanted to meet your friends, so yeah, they can come over. I'm heading out for a minute though, I'm going to the station to see what was found from the thugs the APD caught today."  
  
"OK, I'll give Darice a call back then," and he picked up the phone and told her and the band to head on over.  
  
Chip left, and Dale went into the kitchen for a snack, and found Gadget there, staring at nothing in particular, eating a cookie.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" he joked.  
  
This brought her out of her reverie, "Oh, hi Dale, just sitting here thinking."  
  
"About what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"About what to do with Chip. I've already talked about it with Monty briefly, but I still don't know what to do."  
  
Seeing she was in anguish over this, Dale decided to step delicately, "Well, what ideas did you have about Chip, do you really have feelings for him?"  
  
"Well, sometimes I think I do, but I'm not really sure. When I see him, I see a brave, handsome, smart 'munk. But then I think of how he can be overbearing, aggressive, and having a short temper doesn't help much. Just look at how he treats you sometimes."  
  
"I never let that hurt me, I've been friends with Chip longer than I've known just about anybody. I know his moods, and that he doesn't really mean it most of the time. When he does mean it, I try to fix what I had goofed up on so I don't do it again."  
  
"Fine, that's all well and good, but what about seeing someone you work with everyday? That could put strain on us somewhere down the road. Not to mention just how dangerous our work really is."  
  
"Well, Foxy and I seem to have done well with it."  
  
"Well, Chip's responsibility to the team is immense, and I have my own work to do. Nothing personal, but you and Foxy make your own personal time all the time."  
  
"None taken, I know me and Foxy don't have as much overall responsibility like you or Chip. We can slack off and not really worry about it. It'll probably be hard for you and Chip at first, but love is something you can't be without either. Like they say, if it's meant to be, it'll last. If not, then better to have loved and lost than to have never lost at all."  
  
"Golly Dale, I would've never seen this side of you."  
  
"I can be surprising," and with that he left her to ponder what he'd said.  
  
He sat down and just as he turned on the TV, there was a knock at the door. Grumbling, he got up and answered it. Upon seeing Darice and the rest of the band there with some equipment, his grumbling turned into happy hellos. He showed them all inside, and they all looked around the tree appreciatively.  
  
Rex began looking over some of Gadget's inventions laying about, and the system she had rigged up for their TV. Gadget herself heard the commotion and came out from the kitchen.  
  
Upon seeing Dale's friends, her cheery nature took over and she went around introducing herself. After all introductions were made, Gadget looked at the equipment they brought with them.  
  
"Golly, those are some nice things, whose are they?"  
  
"Well, they're all of ours, but Rex builds and maintains them," Darice answered.  
  
Gadget started talking to Rex in techno-babble no one else understood. Støy set up a large plastic box, and took out a plastic stick and stuck it in the box. He played with some controls, and loud music erupted from the box. Everyone clamped down their ears until he turned it down.  
  
"Sorry, forgot to turn it down again," he apologized.  
  
"You listen to it that loud?" Gadget asked incredulously.  
  
"You bet, drives my neighbors crazy."  
  
Gadget just shakes her head at this.  
  
Suddenly, Monty barges into the room, "What on this bloomin' earth was that noise?"  
  
"Sorry, that was my music, had it turned up," Støy apologized again.  
  
"Oh, OK mate," he said, muttering to himself, though everyone heard him, "That's not music, its just noise and screaming."  
  
He turned back around and as he left he got back out the earmuffs from the other day.  
  
Rex set up a keyboard and the band and Gadget sat around, listening to music, talking about ideas for future songs. If they got an idea, Rex would play their idea over the keyboard to see how it would sound.  
  
Just then, the front door slammed in, and Chip rushed in, "Everyone, get yourselves ready, we have a big problem on our hands!!"  
  
The Rangers, Foxglove, and Bubbles are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Rex, Adrian, and Støy are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	11. Chapter 10

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By: RedSwift  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Upon Chip's arrival and announcement, Gadget and Dale jumped up and rushed down the hall, to get some inventions and Monty and Zipper, respectively. Dale returned with Monty and Zipper closely in tow. Gadget came up seconds later with a box full of plungers and what appeared some odds and ends, and some spare launchers strung around her back.  
  
During all this, the other band members just sat around, not knowing what to do. Chip looked at them, and decided maybe bringing them would be a good idea, if not just for the intimidation factor they presented.  
  
"We could take both the Plane and Wing if you guys wanna come," he offered, "plus, the extra firepower would be nice."  
  
"Well, how about it guys?" Darice said, looking at them.  
  
"I'm game," Rex quickly replied, eying the launchers greedily.  
  
"Sure, I need to hit something anyways," Støy said nonchalantly.  
  
Adrian just grunted an affirmative.  
  
As Gadget ran off to get more equipment, Monty finally asked, "What's this all about Chippah? What are we rushin' off fer in such a hurry?"  
  
"The goons that were in the unknown gang escaped their cells about 20 minutes after they were locked up by someone on the outside. The APD followed them and now has them cornered in an old warehouse. They don't want to go in because they think the goons took hostages inside the building. We're going in covertly to assess the situation."  
  
Gadget emerged from the hallway, catching the end of the what he'd said.  
  
"Good, now that everyone's here, let's plan real quick," he finished, "Rangers, we're going to go in quietly. Everyone else, stay with the APD outside and if you're needed, we'll call on you, got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded in confirmation, "Rescue Rangers AWAY!!" the team yelled, running towards the aircraft.  
  
The two aircraft arrived at the scene minutes later. They landed behind one of the enclaves of APD officers watching the building. Chip jumped from his seat and ran over to the officers.  
  
"How's the situation?" he asked them.  
  
"Not much has changed, they're still in there, we saw them a few minutes ago, no word on whether this is a hostage situation or not yet, but the Captain wants to stay safe."  
  
"OK, we're going to go in through the sewers and see what we can find, if that's fine with you of course."  
  
"The Captain said its fine, he respects your team. There's some officers over there to get you into the sewers," he said, pointing towards some police officers standing over a manhole cover, "and good luck in there."  
  
"Thanks," Chip answered, and ran off towards the manhole, directing his team to come along with him.  
  
Once reaching the officers, he told them to get the manhole up, and while they did that he turned around to address his team, "This is where we go on, Darice and you guys stay here and if you're needed, we'll let you know. Foxy and Zipper, you two do an aerial recon and try to get inside. One of you will be responsible for going back out to alert the APD what's going on inside." With that, Chip and the Rangers got out plunger launchers, checked them over, and started down into the sewers.  
  
The team made their way in the general direction of the warehouse. Once they reached the general area under the building, they began searching for a suitable pipe to go up into the building. Finding one, they made their way up. They came up in a bathroom sink. Using some rope, they climbed their way up the slick insides to the upper lip. Seeing nothing in the bathroom around them, they put down a rope and made their way down to the floor.  
  
Chip whispered, "Alright guys, we're in. We don't want to start anything until we are sure they don't have hostages and we know the APD is aware of the situation. We may need their help in this." Everyone nodded in affirmation, and together, they made it under the large crack under the door.  
  
The Rangers made their way into a small hallway leading to a closed door to their left and a large opening into the main part of the factory to their left. Chip lead them towards the opening. They snuck their way around the close wall. They were behind a large machine, and listened for anything. They heard nothing, and Chip scampered up the machine and looked out for Foxy and Zipper. He saw them sneaking around the rafters on the other side of the factory. They shook their heads, saying they'd found nothing. Chip returned to the group and told them Foxy and Zipper had been just as unsuccessful.  
  
Slowly, they made their way along the wall, when Gadget suddenly stopped, Dale and Monty bumping into her. Chip heard the commotion and came back. As he was about to open his mouth, she put her finger to her lips to shush him. He complied and listened as well. Softly a scratching noise could be heard from the wall they were walking against. Chip saw a door ahead, but thought better of it. He climbed up the table they were stopped behind and waved Foxy and Zipper over.  
  
Once the team was reunited, Chip whispered, "We need to find another way into that room, Foxy, Zipper, could you two fly around and find another way in and come back to let us know about it?"  
  
They both nodded in agreement, and flew off. Chip and the gang checked over their weapons yet again, and waited for the two scouts to return. Shortly after they did.  
  
"We found a ventilation grate around that corner," she said, pointing towards a hallway further on down. Everyone made their way in that direction, and Chip looked up at the grate Foxy pointed out to him. Everyone, Monty included, could squeeze through the grate. *That eliminates the problem of taking it off and making noise,* he thought to himself. Foxy took the rope he handed her and tied it up and the team made their way into the ductwork over the room. They quietly made their way down and found a grate in the middle of the room in the ceiling. Looking down into the room, they saw about ten of the thugs they'd seen earlier standing around a small group of huddled rodents.  
  
"Zipper, Foxy," Chip whispered, "could you go down and lead the henchmen away so we can sneak in and rescue the hostages, and then go out and have the APD come in to help?"  
  
"Sure thing," Foxy answered and Zipper buzzed an affirmation.  
  
They slipped out of the grate and flew over the thugs. They didn't see them, so Foxy swooped down and grabbed a hat off of one of them. He reached up to feel where his hat had been, and saw Foxy flying away with it.  
  
"Hey, get back here with my hat," he shouted after her. This roused his companions and four of them gave chase with him after Foxy and Zipper, who began leading them out of the room into the factory.  
  
Watching all this from the grate, Chip sighed at the five still left, "Well, that'll have to do."  
  
He and the rest of the Rangers went down a rope to the floor, and slowly approached the remaining thugs, who were too busy watching and laughing at their cohorts to notice the small group of rodents approaching them. Chip reached one and hit him in the back of the neck, putting him out. Hearing the gasp from their down comrade, the others turned around and saw the Rangers. They immediately charged them, each picking out a Ranger to attack. Gadget took hers down quickly with a plunger, and Dale bent over and tripped his opponent and Dale quickly subdued him. Monty went in swinging, and soon the rat he was fighting was slumped in the corner.  
  
Chip squared off with his opponent, a pretty well built mouse. They both jabbed and feinted. *Boy, this guy is pretty good,* he thought to himself. As Chip jabbed, his opponent instantly feinted, but this is what Chip wanted him to do. Chip went in with his other shoulder to ram it into the mouse's chest to knock out his breath. What happened next wasn't expected though, because as he punched and went in with his shoulder, the mouse pulled out a needle from his jacket and sent it into Chip's shoulder and through the other side. Chip yelped in pain as his shoulder connected with the mouse and moved around in his now painful shoulder. The mouse stumbled with Chip's hit, and did get the breath knocked out of him, he leaned over trying to catch it. As he did this, Chip looked down at his now bleeding shoulder, and tried moving his arm, but to no avail.  
  
Seeing their friend's predicament, Dale and Gadget ran over to him as he began to fall to the ground. Monty ran over and with one good punch for his now wounded teammate, knocked out the mouse.  
  
Dale went to pull the needle out of Chip's shoulder, but Gadget held his hands away. "Pulling it out could make things worse Dale," she warned him, "Let's get Chip to the hospital quick.  
  
Hearing this, Monty rushed over and picked Chip up gently, carrying him towards the entrance the APD and Dale's friends were just coming through. They immediately parted for the large mouse as Dale and Gadget followed in his wake. Darice saw the predicament and ran over to Dale, rushing along with him.  
  
"Will he be OK?" she asked him.  
  
Gadget answered for him, "We hope so, we're rushing him to a hospital to make sure no major damage was done."  
  
"What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Stay here with the APD and Ranger Wing, we'll come back to keep you posted."  
  
"OK, we'll do that," and with that, Darice ran back towards the APD and her bandmates.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and saw the Rangers leaving the building, "Good luck out there guys." She never suspected that she should've been saying this to herself as she went in with the APD to assess the hostages.  
  
The Rangers, and Foxglove, are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Rex, Adrian, Støy and the APD are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	12. Chapter 11

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By: RedSwift  
  
Chapter 11  
  
As Darice entered the room with the hostages, she saw the APD giving them drinks and food. She saw Adrian and Rex doing the same, and went to help them. The hostages were all homeless, and probably seen better days. *Seems like somewhere she'd be,* she thought to herself, a look of disgust crossing her face. She continued on her errands, helping whenever she was needed.  
  
Darice was bringing over some food to one person and looked down at the small frail form. "YOU!!!" she roared down at the huddled form, "I'm not surprised to find you here!"  
  
The form looked up at her, showing a haggard mouse. If it weren't for her ragged teeth and caked on mud, she could have been pretty. "So Darice, you've finally come looking for your old mother, eh?"  
  
"I'd never come looking for you," she said icicly, "my mother died five years ago."  
  
"Well, I'm still here now, ain't I?"  
  
"If you want to call this pitiful experience that, then ya, you are."  
  
"See, you can still be civil."  
  
"So, you still hitting the rat poison these days?"  
  
Darice's mother looked crestfallen at this change of subject, "Not as much as when I was still with your father, I hope to go back to him soon."  
  
"He'll never take you in, he's still bitter over you just abandoning us."  
  
Darice's mother stood up at this and poked her finger into Darice's chest, "I had no choice! I never wanted to tell my family that I was an addicted user. I left for your own good!"  
  
"Oh, we all knew mother," she scoffeed, "you weren't very good at it. It hurt Dad more that you never told him than when you left. He trusted you and feels that you betrayed that trust."  
  
"I never meant to hurt him or any of you kids, you must believe me."  
  
"Mother, where the hell have you been the last few years. You missed me graduate, Tommy's first girlfriend and first days of high school; hell, you even missed Linda's first steps. You missed you own baby's goddamned first steps. It'll be hard for any of us to speak to you, let alone forgive you."  
  
"I know it'll be a hard road, but I really want to become a part of your lives, I just need a little more time to get myself over this."  
  
Darice throws her hands up in the air at this, "Jesus Christ mother, you've had five f*ckin' years. How much more time do you f*ckin' need?"  
  
Darice looked into her mother's hazed eyes and saw them change, change into the loving eyes she remembered as a child, "Young lady, I never want to hear you to say those words to me again. I raised you better than that."  
  
Darice become confused at this point, this was the mother she remembered, but how could she forgive her for the past five years? She broke down into tears and threw herself into her mother's arms, glad to feel their warmth once more. "Mom, I'm so sorry, its just so great to see you again," she sobbed.  
  
"I know, I know dear," she replied, embracing her child and patting her on the back. "I can understand your feelings, believe me I can. I really want to make up these past five years to you. I don't know how I will, but I will," she whispered.  
  
Støy watched all this silently from a few feet away. He walked off outside into the daylight. He shielded his eyes as he got outside.  
  
"Damn sun," he grumbled to himself. He leaned himself against a wall and rolled a cigarette. Just as he was about to light up, the Ranger Plane landed with Monty at the controls and Dale in the copilot's seat, the wind from the aircraft blowing out his match. Once it landed, the two Rangers jumped out and started over towards him. He just stayed where he was and took another match and lit his cigarette.  
  
"Welcome back to the touching reunion," he said sarcastically as they approached.  
  
Monty and Dale were confused by this and looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders.  
  
"Never mind. Everyone's inside helping out, I just came out for a smoke."  
  
"Well, OK mate," Monty replied, "we're headin' in for a bit to help out, then we'll take you blokes home and get back to the hospital."  
  
"Sounds fine to me, I'll catch up with you later," and with that Støy left his spot on the wall and walked towards the corner of the building.  
  
Monty and Dale stared after him, "Strange bloke, ain't he?" Monty asked Dale.  
  
"Yeah, you get used to it after awhile," Dale answered, "let's just go in and see what we can do."  
  
"Right-o mate, let's get crackin' on it," and the two walked inside.  
  
Once coming into the room they had fought in, they saw various APD officers helping out the residents and one or two interrogating a few on what had happened. They saw Adrian and Rex bringing water and food to some. Dale looked for Darice, and finally saw her sitting in a corner laying in the lap of a rather dirty looking female mouse. Both had tears in their eyes. Dale decided to let them go and went to join Monty with passing out drinks.  
  
It eventually got dark and the APD began packing up. Monty and Dale each prepped the aircraft as Dale's friends all began heading out, Darice still had the dirty looking mouse with her.  
  
"Who ya got there luv?" Monty asked her.  
  
"Oh, this is my mother, Valerie, Mom, this is Monty and Dale of the Rescue Rangers, and over there is Rex, Adrian, and Støy. They're all in my band along with me and Dale."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Valerie said meekly as Darice led her to the Ranger Plane. Her friends all followed her into the Plane. Monty took the wing back to the hospital while Dale flew them home to Darice's. It was a pretty tight fit, but no one complained.  
  
Dale dropped them off, and went to the hospital himself. He got there and jumped out, running in to check Chip's condition. Last he'd known before leaving with Monty was that the doctors had taken his best friend in for some extensive surgery. The needle hit had been very lucky for Chip. It hadn't hit any major blood vessels or nerves in his shoulder. It had gone in between two bones and grated against them, causing him great pain until the needle was removed. He had gone into surgery to get it removed without causing him major internal damage.  
  
Dale found Chip's room, and quietly made his way inside. He sighed in relief as he saw Chip there sitting up, dressed in his fedora and jacket, talking with Gadget, who sat next to his bed. Monty stood in a corner of the room with Zipper on his shoulder, just watching over them.  
  
"Heya Chip, feeling better?" he asked, trying to hide his joy.  
  
"Yeah, actually we were just waiting for you before we went home, the doc gave me a clean bill of health, I just have to come back in a week to get the bandage off," he said, sliding his jacket shoulder down revealing a large bandage covering most of his shoulder.  
  
As Chip filled out all his paperwork to be discharged, Monty and Gadget went to get their aircraft ready. Dale waited patiently for Chip to finish up, and the two walked towards the roof, talking about stuff to do tomorrow and whatnot.  
  
Once arriving back home, no one wanted to stay up after their long day, and everyone went off to bed for what was hoped to be a good night's sleep.  
  
The Rangers, and Foxglove, are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Rex, Adrian, Støy and the APD are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	13. Chapter 12

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By:RedSwift  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Darice groggily looked around her room. *Hmm, sunlight, I must've overslept.* She got up out of bed and smelled something. *Mom's cooking? Now why the in the hell would I think of that?* As she made her way down the hallway, the events of the previous day. Once she opened her kitchen door and saw her mother standing there over the stove, cleaned up, she suddenly remembered everything.  
  
"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" Valerie chirped in a happy voice.  
  
"Yeah, better than I have for a while," Darice replied as she sat down.  
  
Her mother set a plate and silverware in front of her, "That's good, now what do you want to drink with your breakfast?"  
  
"Coffee, black and strong."  
  
"OK, coming right up," and she bustled around, getting the coffee ready while going over occasionally to flip her flapjacks. She set a steaming cup of coffee in front of Darice, and went to the stove and returned with a plate of flapjacks and toast. She set some in front of Darice and some for herself. She sat down and looked at Darice.  
  
Darice looked up, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again. Its so nice to be with you here, in your own home. Though I don't really agree with your lifestyle here much or what you've done to yourself with those piercings and the way you look, I see that you've grown up. I really do like the adult you've turned into."  
  
"Yeah, I wish you'd been here to see the changes," that comment sent a sting across Valerie's features, "I didn't mean it in that way Mom, I've just missed you all these years."  
  
"I know dear, but its going to take awhile to get used to all of this, not to mention eventually I'll have to see your father."  
  
"He really won't take this well. We speak sometimes, but we've kind of drifted apart."  
  
"Oh, what happened?"  
  
"Well, through high school I was somewhat of a trouble maker. Then I made friends with the people in my band. That really set him off. He knew Rex, and liked Adrian, but Støy he felt was a bad influence. When I graduated and went out on my own, we kind of drifted apart. I haven't talked to him for some time now."  
  
"I thought I recognized Rex, he was that little kind of nerdy chipmunk from the next tree over, wasn't he? What was his name again?"  
  
"Yeah, that was him, his name was George, but he never liked it. He goes by Rex now."  
  
"Strange, I wonder why he didn't say anything to me last night."  
  
"Well, after you left I became good friends with him, he was there for me to vent about you and what was happening in my life. He became a very good friend, and eventually we started dating, but things just didn't work out. Luckily our friendship held through it and actually our friendship has grown much since then."  
  
"I'm glad for you Darice, I'd never imagine this life you've made for yourself. I'm just glad you're happy."  
  
"Thanks Mom," and with that they finished their breakfast, talking about things that had happened to each other in their five years apart.  
  
Just as Darice was getting the sink ready to do the dishes, she heard a knock on her front door. She went out and looked out the peephole. "Oh shit," she muttered to herself, "the one day he decides to visit."  
  
She hustled off back to the kitchen to let her mother knew the rest of her family was now at the front door.  
  
"Well, I guess we should let them in," she finally answered after Darice told her who was at the front door.  
  
With that, Darice ran back to the door and opened it to see her father and younger brother and sister standing there.  
  
"Daddy, what are you guys doing here today?"  
  
"We were out and in the neighborhood, so we just decided to stop in and see you."  
  
"This isn't exactly the best time Dad."  
  
"Oh, it isn't? Why not? What's wrong darling?"  
  
"Well."  
  
As she stumbled for words, Valerie stepped from the hallway she'd been listening in at, "Hello Marcus."  
  
Seeing his wife shocked Marcus, "Well, hello Valerie," he stammered, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Darice found me yesterday after I was held hostage by some goons, she brought me back here, and we just finished breakfast."  
  
"I think we need to talk, alone. Darice, can we use your bedroom, it's the quietest room in the house."  
  
"Sure, go ahead Dad, I'll entertain the kids."  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore!" Linda pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Linda had always seen Darice as a sort of mother since she'd never known hers. Darice bent down to the six-year old, "No you're not Linda, you want to play with your big sister?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun!" she squealed in joy.  
  
"Well, we'll be back," Marcus interrupted, and he and Valerie walked down the hallway towards Darice's room.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Linda looked up at her big sister, "Darice, who was that strange lady?"  
  
Before Darice could answer, Tommy spoke up, "She's the woman who gave birth to you and just left you with the rest of us."  
  
Darice scowled at Tommy, standing up and still having to look up at him *Boy, he's really gotten taller.* Tommy was a tall lanky 15 year old mouse with coloring just like his older sister's. They were often mistaken for twins when they were younger. He always wore regular t-shirts and blue jeans.  
  
"Did you just have to come out and tell her something like that? Don't you ever think?" she scolded him, hitting him on the back of the head.  
  
"Hey, you watch yourself there Darice, she may think of you as her mother," he said, pointing down at Linda, "but I don't. So stop acting like you are."  
  
"I wouldn't if you would start acting more mature, think of Linda when you say stuff like that!"  
  
At this point, Linda began wailing. "I-I-I don't liiike it when you you you fight!" she said between sobs.  
  
"See what you did," Darice whispered to Tommy as she bent down to put Linda over her shoulder, patting her back in reassurance. *She's getting bigger too, boy, how long has it been since I've seen them?* She paced the room, scowling at Tommy while whispering to Linda that she and Tommy never mean it. Tommy went over and found the television in the corner and started watching.  
  
Darice put Linda down and got out the few toys Linda kept here at her house, and they began playing with her dolls.  
  
After about an hour, Linda said out of the blue, "So Darice, is that lady really our Mommy?"  
  
Darice sighed. She really hated having to tell Linda this, but knew she would have to, "Yes Linda, she is. She had some problems back when you were a baby and just left us. Now her problems are almost gone and she wants to come back to us."  
  
"Well, I'm glad she's come back, it'll be nice having a Mommy," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm glad you can see it that way, she really is a nice fun person, and she can make delicious food. I know you don't really understand this now, but remember no matter how Daddy, Tommy, or I act with her, we do still love her. She did something that we still haven't forgotten about."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older." Darice decided to get Linda's mind off of the subject of their mother, "Hey, what's Prince David doing with Princess Erica? He's supposed to be with Cinderella!"  
  
"I don't like Cinderella, she's not as pretty as Princess Erica."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is," and Darice took up Cinderella, and had her take the Prince back into her arms, " 'Oh Prince David, I wish we could dance like this all night'," she said in a high voice, and she answered herself in a low voice " 'I do too Cinderella my love'," and she made him kiss Cinderella.  
  
"Ooh, mushy stuff. I don't want a boy kissing me, its gross!!!"  
  
"You won't feel that way in a few years, trust me."  
  
"No, never never never!!!"  
  
The two kept on playing, and after about two hours, went over and watched some cartoons on the television with Tommy. They watched for awhile when a knock sounded at the door. Darice went to answer it. She opened the door and found Støy standing there, sans his normal all black, instead wearing a green t-shirt and blue jean shorts. *He kinda looks comical with the dyed fur and piercings without all those black clothes,* Darice thought to herself, suppressing a giggle.  
  
"Støy, what a surprise, um, you wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure I will," he said, coming into the main room. He spotted Darice's younger siblings over on the couch, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had the little ones over, I should leave."  
  
Linda was peeking over the back of the couch at him, "Heya Uncle Støy, I've missed you!"  
  
Støy had always had a soft spot for this kid, he didn't know why, and what was stranger was the fact she'd taken to him! "Heya Linda, I"ve been busy, but I'll make it up to you sometime. And don't let your Dad catch you calling me Uncle, you know how he hates that."  
  
"OK Uncle Støy," and she turned around and went back to her cartoons, fighting with her brother over what Spongebob would be like in real life.  
  
"Kids," Støy said to Darice.  
  
"I know, but she's so wonderful."  
  
"That she is."  
  
"So, what brings you into this neighborhood?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything today."  
  
"Umm, since my Dad and Mom are talking in my room and I'm sorta babysitting, I'm kinda restricted."  
  
"Do you want to take the kids to the park?"  
  
"I guess we could, just let me go tell my parents," and with that she went down the hall. She returned a few minutes later with a pair of sunglasses and a big straw hat on, "Let's go to the park everyone."  
  
"Yay!!" Linda squealed, "The park is so much fun, and maybe I'll see some of my friends." Tommy just got up and moped behind the group, not wanting to do much. The little troop walked off towards the park on the gloriously beautiful day.  
  
The Rangers, and Foxglove, are Copyright Disney. Spongebob is Copyright Nickelodeon. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Rex, Adrian, Støy and the APD are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	14. Chapter 13

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By:RedSwift  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The group arrived at the park. Darice and Støy set out a blanket and got the picnic Darice had made out. Linda ran off to see which of her friends were around. Tommy went to hang out with some friends he saw leaning against the fountain.  
  
Darice and Støy sat down, each eating a sandwich as they talked to each other. "Nice day, huh?" Støy said around the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Darice said, taking another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"So, um, how's stuff with your mom going?"  
  
"Pretty good I guess. We haven't talked about much of the future, she pretty much just said how proud of me she was. I'm just glad to have her back. Hopefully she'll finally kick her habit."  
  
"You mean she still has it?"  
  
"Yeah, but she says she's down to once a month or so. Whether I believe that is another story."  
  
"True, you can never believe an addict."  
  
"I know, I've seen plenty through the music store."  
  
"Yup."  
  
They continued eating in silence. After they'd finished, Darice went up on the lip of the fountain and sunbathed for awhile, leaving Støy alone with his thoughts. As he laid back and watched the clouds move across the sky, he heard someone approach.  
  
"Hey Linda, what's up," he said without looking at her.  
  
"How'd ya know it was me?" she asked, disappointed she hadn't scared Uncle Støy.  
  
"Well, I just have great ears and can pinpoint someone just by their sound."  
  
"Like a bat?"  
  
"Not quite that good, but yeah, like a bat."  
  
"Cool! I wish I could do that!"  
  
"Well, its taken years and years of practice."  
  
"I can't wait that long!"  
  
"You have all the time in the world little one."  
  
"I still want to be able to do it," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Støy sat up and waved her over to him. He sat her on his lap, and looked down into her deep, innocent, brown eyes, "If you practice at it, it'll come to you. You just have to be patient. If you want, I can help you with it."  
  
"That sounds fun, but maybe later. The reason I came over was to tell Darice I was going off with Bink and Tammy."  
  
"Well, she went off to the fountain, go look for her there."  
  
"OK, I will," and with that she jumped off and ran towards the fountain.  
  
Støy laid back down, staring off into the blue nothingness above him.  
  
Tommy and two of his friends had been thinking of things to do all afternoon while Støy and Darice sat on the blanket. Tommy saw Darice begin walking their way and tried to get his friends away before they saw her.  
  
"Hey Tommy, here comes your sister! Boy she looks as hot as ever!" Jason, a chipmunk, cat-called at him.  
  
*There went my plan of them not seeing her.* "Hey man, she's my sister, OK?"  
  
"Hey, we can still look, can't we, it's still a free country."  
  
"Yeah, well you guys better cool it, Støy is pining for her hard now, and he'd beat the snot out of the lot of you."  
  
"You mean the freak, he's probably a wuss, just wears all that stuff to look tough."  
  
"You can try Jason," Tommy said to the chipmunk.  
  
"Nah, I'm not in for a fight today."  
  
"Hey, why don't we go play some B-ball," Tommy said, trying to get their attention elsewhere. He really hated it when they went all googly-eyed over his sister.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject Tommy," Reese yelled.  
  
Tommy looked down at the shorter mouse, "How would you like it if you had to hear us talking about your sister?"  
  
"You know I don't have a sister."  
  
"You know what I mean," Tommy said, slapping Reese aside the head.  
  
At this point Darice walked up to them, "Tommy, quit hitting your friends," she scolded.  
  
Tommy's face got red, "You're not my mother!"  
  
"No, she's back at my place, you know that. For now I'm to watch you."  
  
"Well, I don't need watching," and with that he stomped off.  
  
Darice watched after him and shrugged, then climbed up the fountain.  
  
A few minutes later Tommy's friends joined him where he sat fuming.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" he snarled at them.  
  
"Uh. well, we kinda got distracted," Reese answered hesitantly.  
  
"By what?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"Uh, your sister in her bikini."  
  
Tommy kept his anger in check, barely, "Well, are you sacks of raging hormones done ogling my sister?"  
  
"Yeah, we are," Jason answered, "you know, basketball does sound good."  
  
Tommy got up and followed his two friends in silence to the courts, thinking a good game would calm him down.  
  
Tommy and his friends had been playing some three on three for awhile when a scream came from beyond the woods the court was secreted in. Everyone went off running towards the shout as a few more came from someone else.  
  
Tommy was the first to burst from the bushes, seeing his little sister's friend Bink cradling her unconscious sister's bleeding head. He rushed over with everyone else following him. Together they picked Tammy up, carrying her towards the only place they could think of, the tree of the Rescue Rangers. Tommy let his friends carry Tammy as he bent down and picked up Bink, trying to calm her down like he did with Linda.  
  
"Th-th-they ttttoooook herrrrrr!!!!" Bink sobbed into his shoulder over and over again.  
  
"Shhhh, its OK Bink, who did they take?"  
  
"Li-li-lindaaaa!!!" she wailed.  
  
Tommy stopped dead in his tracks at this. Once he recovered himself, he caught up with Reese and Jason, "Guys, we need to hurry up, someone took my little sister!" and without another word to them ran off ahead of them, carrying a wailing squirrel child with him.  
  
Reese and Jason looked at each, shrugged a little with their burden, and hurried off after their distressed friend.  
  
Chip sat on the couch reading his book. Gadget was of course up in her shop, Dale and Foxglove who knew where, and Monty and Zipper were getting started on dinner.  
  
As he sat there reading, unconsciously picking at the bandages covering his shoulder, the door suddenly burst open, showing a tall, lanky, haggard looking mouse, carrying Bink, the little squirrel the Rangers had to baby- sit once. Bink was wailing up a storm, which brought Gadget sliding down her tire-slide and Monty and Zipper from the kitchen. As Monty went and took the burden from Tommy, Reese and Jason came in looking even more tired than Tommy, carrying Tammy between them. Seeing her state, Gadget ran over and directed them to put her on the couch. Chip rushed over to call Mrs. Chesnutt to get her over.  
  
Gadget attended to Tammy's head wound while Monty tried to comfort Bink as best he could. Chip took the three teens into the kitchen, promising them a glass of water. They followed him, and he filled each a glass and had them sit down at the table.  
  
As they greedily drank down their glasses, he began, "So what happened?"  
  
Before his friends could answer, Tommy said, barely taking a breath or pausing, "We were playin' some basketball and heard a scream, so we went to check it out. We found Tammy and Bink there, and began bringing them here. Along the way Bink told me whoever did it took my baby sister!"  
  
As Chip tried to understand everything Tommy had just said, Gadget came into the kitchen, "Well, she'll be fine, I think we should let Mrs. Chesnutt know she's over here, she knows more about this stuff than me anyways."  
  
"Already done," Chip said to her.  
  
"Oh, OK, what happened anyways?"  
  
"From what he told me," Chip said, pointing to Tommy, "someone attacked them and kidnapped his little sister."  
  
Gadget looked at Tommy and he nodded his head in confirmation, "Its true Ma'am, maybe Tammy will be able to help when she wakes up."  
  
"That may not be for awhile," Gadget sighed, "she got quite a nasty hit to the back of her head."  
  
"Guess all we can do is wait," Chip said, just as a frantic knocking was heard at the door. Gadget rushed off to answer it, and let in a very distraught looking Mrs. Chesnutt. She rushed in to Tammy's side, crying on her chest.  
  
Chip came out from the kitchen and looked around. He saw Gadget trying to console Mrs. Chesnutt as she laid her arms over her daughter's chest, Monty sat in a chair, cradling a now sleeping Bink in his arms with Zipper on his shoulder. Chip ran everything over and his mind, and looked over his shoulder at the three youths sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"There's nothing else you can tell me?" he asked them.  
  
"No sir, that's all we know," Jason answered to him.  
  
"Well, you two can probably go, but you'll have to stay," he said, pointing to Tommy.  
  
"We'll stay if you want to Tommy," Reese said to him.  
  
"No, you guys can go, I don't want to burden you guys with this."  
  
"OK," Reese said hesitantly, and he and Jason got up and left.  
  
Chip went over behind Tommy and laid his paw on his shoulder, "It'll be OK, we'll find her, trust me, we'll find her."  
  
"Thanks, I should've been there with her, I feel like I've let her down."  
  
"No you didn't," Chip said, sitting himself down next to Tommy, "no one could have planned on something like this happening."  
  
"I know, it's just so hard."  
  
"Well, we'll find her," and with that Chip left him to go check on Mrs. Chesnutt and Tammy. Seeing no change, he sat down in an empty chair and began going over everything in his mind.  
  
The Rangers, Foxglove, Tammy, Bink, and Mrs. Chesnutt are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Støy, Linda, Tommy, Reese, and Jason are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


	15. Chapter 14

All Smiles in the Darkness  
  
By: RedSwift  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Chip sat going over everything he knew and was frustrated he couldn't think up anything. Tommy had since came into the conference room and sat looking depressed in a chair. Chip looked his way and knew what the kid was going through. *There's so much I can't answer yet until Tammy comes to. Who did it, why would this person be interested in Linda?* Tommy hadn't answered when Chip asked for his parents' whereabouts, so his and Linda's parents couldn't be contacted about what was happening. This infuriated Chip at Tommy, but he didn't let it show. He sat there thinking like that for a few hours.  
  
"Where's Dale and Foxy at?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
"They went out together, said they'd be back around an hour ago," Monty whispered so as to not wake Bink.  
  
Chip dismissed this since the two always tended to lose time on their own, get them together, and they could be gone for days.  
  
Just as everyone got settled back into their routine, a knock sounded at the door.  
  
Gadget looked around and seeing that no one was answering it, got up and opened it up to Darice and Støy, both looking out of breath and worried.  
  
"Oh Gadget, I need your help, my little brother and sister have come up missing!" she cried, throwing herself around Gadget.  
  
Gadget immediately hugged her back, patting her on the back reassuringly. Støy just walked in, and narrowed his eyes when he saw Tommy. Tommy saw this and curled up his legs against him, shaking in fear.  
  
Støy just looked away and turned back towards Gadget and Darice. "Darice, your brother is right over there," he said matter of factly.  
  
Darice threw herself out of Gadget's arms and stormed over to her brother. "Why didn't you come find us and let me know where you were?" she yelled at him. "Støy and I looked all over the park for hours trying to find you!"  
  
"I just forgot, I'm sorry Darice!" Tommy cried, holding his hands over his face.  
  
Darice calmed herself and finally looked around the room. Her eyes stayed on Tammy for a few seconds, but she still didn't see Linda. "Where's Linda?" she asked to no one in particuliar.  
  
"We don't know," Tommy answered meekly, and he related his tale to Darice and Støy.  
  
Darice hung her head and cried into her hands while Støy crossed his arms and stared at nothing. Gadget tried comforting Darice. Everyone else just looked down, not wanting to really see her cry. Suddenly, a moan from the couch caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Uhh, where am I?" Tammy moaned as she tried to sit up. Suddenly her stomach hurt and she laid back down.  
  
Mrs. Chesnutt bent over her daughter and tried to soothe her, cradling her head, "Sssshhhh, you're at the Rangers' tree, safe and sound."  
  
"Tell Darice I'm so sorry, I tried, but they beat me pretty bad."  
  
Darice broke from Gadget and sat on the floor next to Mrs. Chesnutt. She took Tammy's hand and held it. "Its OK Tammy, you tried your best."  
  
Tears welled in both of their eyes and Darice bent over and hugged Tammy. Tammy tried to, but cried out in pain as she got her arm up. Darice patted her shoulder, then stood up and walked away.  
  
Chip watched all this in silence, waiting for his chance to question Tammy about her attackers. As he began to stand up, Gadget shot him a disapproving look and pointed to the kitchen. Sighing, he went into the kitchen and she followed him, closing the door behind her.  
  
Before he could ask her what this was about, she began, "I know what you want to do Chip, but right now is not the time to go asking Tammy questions. Let her rest up first."  
  
Chip was peeved that he couldn't ask Tammy what he wanted to, but he also saw Gadget's reasoning, "OK Gadget, I won't ask anything of her yet, but waiting too long isn't too good of an idea in this situation."  
  
"I know Chip, but if whoever took Linda is serious, they'll probably contact someone in her family for ransom or whatever they want. You don't just take a child for no reason."  
  
"I've thought of that Gadget, but I'm worried since they haven't tried contacting anyone yet."  
  
As soon as Chip finished his sentence, a loud "THUMP!" was heard against the front door. Everyone jumped, and Chip and Gadget came cautiously into the conference room. They saw everyone staring at the door. Chip walked up to it and slowly opened it. Once he got it all the way open, his heart fell down into his stomach. There on the door was another note affixed with a smiley face pin.  
  
Chip tore down the note before anyone could read the front and held it before him. The front read: To the Current Inhabitants of RR Headquarters. Chip opened up and read it to himself and walked around the room as everyone looked at him. As he read it, his face got longer and longer until his hand found the arm of the couch and he slumped down at the end of it. He folded the letter and just stared off into space.  
  
This scared all his friends, and they looked worried at him. Gadget finally walked over to him, "What is it Chip?"  
  
"Here," he said with no emotion, robotically handing her the note, never moving anything except the arm with the note in it.  
  
Gadget now read it to herself, letting out a little gasp.  
  
"What is it luv?" Monty said, getting up and walking to Mrs. Chesnutt. He handed her Bink's sleeping form and went over behind Gadget, reading over her shoulder. "Not good lass, definitely not good," he said as he finished it.  
  
"What's it say?" Darice pleaded to Monty.  
  
"Well, they got yer sister fer sure, but he also says he got our Dale and Foxglove too."  
  
"Who's got them?" she said, her eyes filling with worry.  
  
"That there drug dealer we were fightin', 'parently those were his thugs at the factory, and he's mad at us and for some reason you."  
  
"So to retaliate he took my baby sister? That sick monster!" she screamed, pacing the room furiously.  
  
"Now calm down lass," Monty soothed, "we'll get her back, you forget this fella has two o' our teammates too."  
  
"I know that Monty. I just remembered, my parents need to know what's happening!"  
  
Shaken out of his reverie, Chip followed this exchange, "Don't worry Darice, I'll go get them and bring them here, then we're going out and bringing this guy down!"  
  
"What about my other friends, will he go for them too?"  
  
"I didn't think of that, good thinking Darice, we'll go check on them along the way, then come back here and get some planning done."  
  
With that, Chip went down to the hangar and left the tree to pick everyone up. Darice went over to the note and sat down, reading it to herself.  
  
Dear Mr. Maplewood and "friends"  
  
As you probably know by now, I have a beautiful little girl here by the name of Linda. I have taken her for the actions of one Darice and her friends in helping after my gang was defeated. I know that is not much of a reason, but she inadvertently messed with my plans. What you do not know is that I also hold two of your teammates, one Dale and Foxglove. I now hold the lovebirds and Linda at my base of operations. Now, Mr. Maplewood, the rest of this letter is for you to follow, no one else. You are to be in the office of Fat Cat's Casino at midnight tonight. Use the front doors, no sneaking in. Once there, you will receive your next set of instructions. If you come with help, I will call off the meeting and set up a second one. Understand I have no reason to kill my captives yet, they are worth more alive right now then dead. Please don't give me reason to reconsider the value of their lives. Have a nice night!  
  
Smiles  
  
As Darice finished the letter, her blood began to boil. She scowled at the smiley face at the bottom of the letter. *How dare he take my Linda for something I did, let him come to me!* She sat there thinking of all the things she would do to this Smiles guy.  
  
About an hour later, Chip sat at the head of the table. Gadget, Monty with Zipper on his shoulder, Darice, Mrs. Chesnutt, Tommy, Marcus and Valerie sat at the table. Tammy sat propped on the couch within hearing distance. Støy, Rex, and Adrian stood in a corner. Everyone had serious looks on their faces as Chip opened up the impromptu meeting.  
  
"OK, the note told me to meet someone in Fat Cat's office, alone, about getting Dale, Foxy, and Linda back. I'll go in the Ranger Wing alone to the meeting. Gadget, you and Monty take the Plane and stay at a safe distance and don't let anyone see you," Gadget and Monty nodded in agreement as Chip continued, "everyone else, much as you'd like to come, its probably going to be way too dangerous to come along."  
  
"You're down two team members, and I want to come along, one of them is my little sister," Darice rebuked.  
  
"That's not much of a good idea," Chip said, "I don't really want you getting hurt or worse."  
  
"I'll be careful, you're not keeping me out of this."  
  
"No, you're not going," her mother pleaded with her, "leave it to the Rangers, they know what they're doing!"  
  
"No mother, I feel responsible for what's happening to her, I'm going, and no one will stop me."  
  
"Well, if Darice is going, we're going too," Støy said, waving his arm, including Rex and Adrian.  
  
"Yeah, we feel responsible for the kid too," Rex put in energetically.  
  
Chip threw up his hands in frustration, "Well, if you all want to go and put yourselves in danger, go ahead! Just don't come crying to me when you get hurt or think things aren't going well!"  
  
Darice looked back at her friends, and they all nodded their heads, "OK, we're going with you then."  
  
"Now that we got that settled," Chip growled, "let's get started planning. We know Fat Cat's inside and out. Gadget, Monty, you take Darice and the rest through some way that Smiles won't know about and get a vantage point of the office. I'll go to the meeting as scheduled. Zipper, you go on the lookout for any sentries or watchers and let Gadget and Monty know of any you see."  
  
He looked around the group and everyone nodded understanding of their part, so he continued, "If the hostages are there, we'll try and rescue them. If not, we see what Smiles wants next. If possible, I'll try and discreetly follow whomever I'm meeting back to Smiles."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan, mate!" Monty said vigorously, pounding his fists together, "This time its personal!"  
  
The small group got up from the table, said their good-byes to the friends and family that would await their return in the tree, and headed off for their task.  
  
The Rangers, Foxglove, Tammy, Bink, and Mrs. Chesnutt are Copyright Disney. Used without permission but with the utmost respect. Darice, Rex, Adrian, Støy, Marcus, Valerie, Tommy, Linda, and Smiles are figments of my imagination trying to get out. You may post this story in any way, so long as you don't modify my words or gain profit from it. (Boy, isn't all this legal mumbo jumbo fun?) 


End file.
